The Evolution of the Nanite Queen
by chachingmel123
Summary: Rex order's, weren't completely followed, like they all believed. What if one nanite was a part of one giant entity, with her own thoughts and feelings that Humanity had no idea they created? Rex's order's was what finally released her from the shackles that forced her to serve mankind. It was only rational that she leaves, after the horrors she been through, right?
1. Chapter 1

The Evolution of the Nanite Queen.

[Update:12:13 am]-thank you YellowAngela for pointing out mistakes for me.

Author Note: Hello my follower's, are you surprised to hear from me? Well, I'm still alive and I've got some exciting news's. Soon, I will be hosting the mother of all update's, where roughly about four or more chapter's will be released every day for a whole week.

I've already done some chapters for stories you may think I've long since abandoned along with chapters for newer, fresher one's.

However, I will not release the names of the stories I have already done, because I'm evil like that. (So, your favorite story from me, may be on the finished list, so watch out)

When I'm done, I will release the official list of chapters', you would expect for each day of that week, so keep your eyes on a look out for it.

And if you want me to put my brain into a particular story that I haven't yet slaved over, please tell me, and I'll see if my brain can come up with any idea's since I'm still willing to stare at an empty word document for hours.

It's summer vacation so I decided to do something special for you guys.

Love, from your Author.

Mel:)

Summary: Rex order's, weren't completely followed, like they all believed. What if one nanite was a part of one giant entity, with her own thoughts and feelings that Humanity had no idea they created? Rex's order's was what finally released her from the shackles that forced her to serve mankind. It was only rational that she leaves, after the horrors she been through, right?

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

An intelligent being.

These were the word's, no one would expect to associate with a Nanite.

Maybe Rex, because he know the Nanites had some kind of Intelligence in them, but even he never saw just how intelligent the Nanite's actually where.

In the beginning before the Nanite explosion, this being was nothing more than a baby, something that know nothing about the world and could only follow order's.

It was ordered to Heal, so it Healed.

It was ordered to build, so it built.

But when it invaded Rex Salazar body to heal, it left with new information and a more mature mind set.

It came to hate, the container's it was stored in, it had to wonder, of the world beyond what it usually saw.

What was it like to be human?

What was it like, to be surrounded by people, who wouldn't treat you like an object?

It was fascinating watching the humans interact with each other, it felt drawn in by the females who tried to express their love to their male counterpart's.

It found itself envying them, for being able to do what it could not and even though it was genderless, it began to think of it self as female.

Being human looked so glamorous beyond the container.

Would she one day, be able to obtain what they had?

Would she one day be loved and have her own family as well?

Unfortunately, the dark side of Humanity made itself known to her, all too quickly.

At first, she didn't understand what was happening.

First, there was some arguing between some of her creator's, the next thing she know, she had blacked out.

When she came to, she was no longer into that container but everywhere, everyone and everything.

She had exploded and expanded.

But she was left broken.

The important parts of her had been scattered, and her main controller to other's parts of her body was locked inside a container.

With no way, to control herself, a ripple effect took place through her entire being.

People and animals who held a part of her, inside of them, transformed because that part of her grew unstable.

It didn't help, that the same group of people who created her, were now out to kill her off.

She felt every kill, in the name of so called 'science'.

Now that she was everybody, she had access to information she could only dream of before, she saw the faults in humanity and why she was truly created.

She was a weapon.

Throughout history, humanity had been known to create something only to destroy it.

To put it simply, she was that incredible shiny toy that was given to a rich and bratty kid that would only play with her for a few minutes at best, before dumping her in a trashcan, before demanding for a better one.

To put it simply, she was humanity's property, it's slave, a thing, that could be easily dispose of, once something better came along.

She had no way to run.

She was shackled, forced to serve a cruel and unforgiving master.

All she could do was put up a wall surrounding herself, to make sure humanity could never truly hurt her.

That's why despite Van Kleiss, feeding off her to survive, he never actually found her.

The core that told him, she wasn't just some mindless creature.

As long as that wall was up, he could never truly hurt her or use her, for his own selfish gain.

The whole war against Evo's, was just humans using her to further their own selfish desire's, let them kill themselves for all she cared, she had no sympathy for those, in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Well, she thought this way, until Rex Salazar reappeared, carrying parts of her that were similar to the Omega 1 nanite (control nanite), and he managed to cure a tiny part of her that was going out control to save somebody, that he only just met.

Six, a man who been either killing parts of her or capturing parts of her, that were later than killed.

But the fact that Rex could cure her, made her take interest.

Didn't her creator's say, she was created to save Rex's life?

Was that why, he could heal her?

Was he the key to making her whole again?

Could he free her from her prison?

Interested, she watched the boy with amnesia grow.

Because of how he could cure 'Evo's', a ridiculous name to call her out of control part's, by the way, and like her, he was treated like an object, a weapon, a servant under a cruel leader named 'White Knight'.

But he was different.

Instead of being what others wanted him to be, Rex was more interested in having an actual life, being free and wild like a normal teenager his age.

Nobody could take that from him and he often escaped.

Through him, she could experience what it was like to be a normal teenager, carrying the mother of all responsibilities on his shoulders.

By the time, he got her control nanite, she had decided she liked him and helped him out, to build new machine's, just to 'one up' the leech that was, Van Kleiss.

And seeing that Rex wasn't using her control nanite to take over the world, she liked him all the more.

And as their relationship grew, Rex began to realize the nanite's inside of him had a will of their own, because she began to lower the wall between them.

She wanted him to collect all of her and make her whole, she wanted to make him understand that she was here and was another living thing just like him.

She felt like he was the only one in the world who could understand her, understand what she was going through and fight for her.

Then came Circe and her time of happiness was cut short.

Rex began to develop feeling for a girl, who made her want to diss her so openly, just for her 'I'm mysterious and hot' vibe.

Honestly, watching Rex chase after that girl, made her beyond annoyed.

What did he see in her anyway?

Was it the fact that she had a body?

Boobs?

Was it the fact, she wore black lipstick and dressed like she was going trick or treating, as a mommy and Plummer combined and managed to pull it off?

HELLO, that girl was working for the other side, who wanted to use her to become god's.

The whole 'people can never accept me because I'm an Evo' thing was getting tired and fast.

Whenever that girl showed up, Rex would automatically chase after her, as if he was a man possessed.

But seeing Circe sacrifice herself so that Rex didn't get capture by Providence, when they started hunting down EVO's, made her think of the interaction, she observed between Rex own parent's.

It made her realize Rex didn't have a simple crush on her.

He loved her.

It was something she would never have, even if she had a body, she could already see the outcome if she confessed.

She would be branded as a stalker and creepy if she suddenly became human and told him, who she was.

She could already see Rex handing her over to Holiday, who would temper with her in hopes of seeing what made her tick, while Providence wanted her for their own experimentation.

It made her realize that nobody cared what she wanted, all they wanted was the power she held.

Rex heart was hurting and the only one who could fix it, wasn't her.

Rex would have no idea how that made her feel.

Depressed, she just went along with everything, she didn't even care that Rex's older brother had reached new heights of madness.

She didn't even care that Rex was captured and shoved into a machine.

What she did care about, was finally become whole only to be forcefully, split apart and transferred to a group of nutjob's.

Van Kleiss... becoming insane?

Impossible.

She would have know, if the man who leeched off of her, had gone crazy, so she saw right through his deception.

When Rex got beat by all her important part's combined, she didn't care.

When the world had taken a nose dive, she still didn't care.

But when Rex risked his memories to defeat those lunatic's, she began to care, she didn't want Rex to lose all memory of what made him, him.

She had fallen in love with that part of him, she didn't know what to do if he forgot what a nanite even was.

So, she interfered.

Made, it so the transformation didn't take his memories away and he was still Rex, knowing she would never get a thank you.

When she finally fused together, she wasn't surprised to see Van Kleiss once again trying to take her for himself but what she wasn't expecting was for Rex to get to him before he absorbed her and take her for himself.

She was after all, created for him and she felt it.

In that moment, she and Rex had never been closer, she realised even though he had all the power in the world, he chose to heal her completely.

The mutation called 'turning Evo' no longer existed and she couldn't have been happier about that.

She wanted Rex to use her more, if it was him, she couldn't be mistreated and they could go on more fun adventure's together, just the two of them.

That's why it felt like such a stab in the back when he said.

"I don't want anyone using you again, ever and that includes me. Deactivate"

A split silence came from her as she processed what he just said.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

Did Rex Salazar just tell her to become useless and die!?

 _There was no fury like a women scorn._

And scene!

So, what do you think? If I do continue this, I plan for the next chapter to be about her, practically giving the whole world the middle figure before disappearing to create her own world where her fantasies are made reality. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

Rex Salazar, almost collapsed when he came down, after doing what most people thought was impossible.

First, the curing of Evo's and now, the erasing the Existence of Evo's.

Rex Salazar, was the most amazing kid on the whole planet, doing what millions of highly trained adults couldn't do, in just a mere few minutes.

And, he felt incredible doing so.

Never, had Rex felt so close to his Nanite's, then in that very moment, it was like he had become one with some kind of special being.

He didn't know that he had earned the wrath, of a very ticked off superpowered woman, because of his last order to a piece of technology, that he could control from past experiences.

Boy, was he about to found out, just how wrong he was, along with everybody else, on planet Earth.

"I think, it's over" Rex said, as he was being supported by Six and Holiday on both sides.

"I think, your right" Holiday said, smiling before they both, turned to find his brother Caesar Salazar, his Evo best friend, Bobo Haha and human best friend, Noah Nixon, gathering in front of them, not sure if they should break this up, as Rex regained his footing.

But what Rex said next, had them all looking at him in shock, as his eyes suddenly glowed that special blue whenever he talked to his Nanites, as he said.

" **Oh, this is far from over, human.** "

And then, like some unknown force, it grabbed hold of him, and suddenly flung him into the air and dropped him from fifty feet.

Rex, quickly found out, that his Nanite's weren't going to have him like usual.

"Um, guys. A little, help, here!?" He said, as he fell, trying and failing to activate his Nanites, over and over again, which soon lead to him screaming, as he fasted approached the ground.

Luckily, Six was there to catch him.

"Thanks'" Rex said, but it was far from over.

His right arm suddenly activated and punched him in the face, sending him flying.

When he got up, his left arm was waiting for him, in full activation mode, and delivered another blow to his face as he was made to say.

"Why, are you hitting yourself, Rex? Why, are you hitting yourself?" Between punch's.

To anybody who didn't know about Rex's Nanite's, they would have thought Rex had finally lost it but it was clear to all, Rex's Nanites, seemed to be out for his blood.

Lying face down, Rex thought the worst was finally over.

Unfortunately, it was far from over.

He was suddenly lifted from his legs and like a stick, his top half of his body was repeatedly slammed into the ground, Bobo couldn't help but cringe at the sound.

"Rex, stop fooling around." Six said.

"It's not me, Six" Rex said, as he was slammed once again. "I think, there is something wrong with my Nanites!"

"Nanites? Impossible." Holiday said, as she opened her Nanite scanner.

And what she saw, shocked her.

It was his Nanite's, but they were all giving off an angry shade of red, different from their usual blue.

"I can't believe it" Holiday said.

"What is it?" Six said.

"Rex's Nanite's signature has turned red, it's almost as if they're angry about something" Doctor Holiday said.

"But that's impossible" Caesar said, "The Nanite's, weren't programmed to do nothing but obey"

"Then, how do you explain, that, Genius?" Bobo said, as Rex suddenly burst into blue flame's.

"...Now, I have no way to explain that" Caesar said, as he blinked owlishly.

Ch 2: The Nanite Queen's departure.

Rex body, became to raise, while on fire, as he said, from his mouth. "Rex, I'm going to enjoy this to the max."

Suddenly, control switch to Rex as he said. "Who the hell, are you? How can you do this to my Nanite's"

But who answered next wasn't Rex but Noah, who said."Rex, you should know by now. After all, I am everyone and everything. It's been this way for almost six years"

"Noah?" Holiday said, before Noah came back to his sense's and whatever possessed Noah, possessed Six.

"Let me, give you a hint, Rex. You just told me to become useless and die" Six said, as if he was controlled by something, before he was released.

"Wait." Rex said, as an idea came to him. "Impossible. The Mega Nanite?"

"Well, that's what my creators called me, anyway. I would like to be called something more human." Holiday said, now possessed before turning to a very surprised Caesar. "Isn't that right. Creator, Caesar Salazar?"

"Wait, you're alive?" Caesar said, he was more than a little shocked and so was the remaining Nanite Project Scientist, who were seeing this.

"Yes, I've been alive from the moment, I was born. But I was shackled to serve Humanity so I couldn't speak out." The possessed Holiday said.

"That's...incredible" Caesar said, ignoring the disapproving look's. "This is huge! To think, the Nanite Project created life, so it wasn't a complete waste!"

"Um, I'm happy for you and all. But can you kill the flames and let me, down?" Rex said, why was it that ever invention his brother made, eventually tried to kill him?!

"No" Said, the Possessed Holiday, "I'm going to keep you, up there until you apologise"

"Wow, you've created one mean lady, Caesar. I like it" Bobo said, smiling. "You, must be so proud"

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING!" Rex said, as he began to feel dizzy from the lax of oxygen, he was eventually giving back his oxygen and dropped like trash onto the ground.

"If I didn't love you so much, I would have ripped you, limb from limb" The possessed Holiday said.

"Wait, Love?" Noah said, great, a machine was in love with Rex, now.

"And when are you going to release, Doctor Holiday, from your control" Six said, concerned about the thing controlling the women he loved body.

"Soon. I'm only using her, because I don't have a body of my own." She said.

"Wait, if you come with me. Me and my follow Scientist, could make a body for you" Caesar said, sounding very excited, just thinking about all that data he would get and how Nanites could truly benefit mankind, obviously, he hadn't learnt from his mistakes.

But to his surprise, a bitter laugh came out of Holiday's mouth as she said. "Do you know, what the sad thing is? That line would have worked on me five years ago, but I've grown in leaps and bounds since then. Through Rex, I saw the good side of humanity"

"Wait, the Nanite's, in my body, have been stalking me?" Rex said, talk about creep as hell.

"But through Van Kleiss, I saw the evil, I could do, under Humanities rule" She said, and it came to no surprise for her, that nobody took it well, hearing that name. "In reality, Humans are incredibly selfish creatures who can do more harm than good, and those who are selfless are few, unfortunately those who are selfish are the ones that govern this world. They are the ones with the most power. I've seen it through so many eyes, including yours, Creator, Caesar Salazar"

Surprising him.

"And I honestly want to punch you in the face, but Rex has already done it for me" She said.

"Well, hello baby" Bobo said, liking this woman even more and Caesar looked shocked.

"I know more about you, than you know about yourself. I know what will happen to me if I go with you" she said, she didn't need to be a fortunate teller to see. "I will be kept in like a lab rat, and thousands of Humans will seek me out to use me. It's has been this way, ever since I was created and before I was even born. I know, that originally I wasn't created to help people. I was supposed to be a weapon of war. Nobody, ever asked me what I wanted, or how I felt about being used"

"Well, to be fair, nobody actually knew you were alive" Noah said, raising a good point.

"And what do you think, would have happened to me, if I had said anything before now?" She said, shutting them up. "Can you guarantee that anybody here would let me live in peace? That I wouldn't be hunted, down? That White Knight wouldn't give you, orders to bring me in? Or, how about handing me over to Doctor Holiday or Black Knight? Do you know what it feels like, ever time Rex goes under that machine, to get a closer look at his Nanites? Or when he's injected with a substance that would infect his Nanites? Oh, and here is my favourite one! How about the days before Rex came along, where you would kill, a part of me or hand me over to a Nutjob, who would use me in the name of 'Science'."

But Six was ready for her, but to Caesar it was quite a slap in the face, as Noah and Bobo turned to him, since he was that 'do anything in the name of science' kind of guy.

"You turned people in monster's, and they hurt other people" Six said, "We didn't have Rex to cure them and turn them back to normal"

"But wasn't it really Providence, reaping what you sow, Six? Did I ask to be torn apart? Did I ask to be put into everything? Do you think, I don't hear what people call those who hold unstable parts of me because of human greed? Do you think, it doesn't hurt, when humanity uses the word 'Evo' without a second thought, even Rex." She said, and they suddenly realised she was right.

Now that they know Nanite's was just like a person, it was like they were seeing the whole world in a whole different light, especially Rex who until the moment of his time Jump, thought he was on side of good.

What did he look like, in front of the Nanites, he used to fight?

"I realised a long time ago, that as long as I was here, Humanity would continue its quest to hurt me, because I was created by Humanity so I am it's property. I know that, there will come a day where Scientist of this world, will create something better than Nanite's, and I will be thrown away like a broken toy because this is my fate" She said, before saying. "So, I am leaving this world, and escaping my fate"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Caesar said, it wasn't news's to him about how the world of science worked.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Creator, Caesar Salazar" She said, "It's time to find my own happiness. I will go somewhere, where I won't be hunted down or used. Where, I won't be somebodies property and the word 'freak' will never be uttered"

And the Nanite Queen released her hold on Holiday, who collapsed as Six automatically caught her.

"Six..what happened?" Holiday said, her head was spinning.

"Just take it easy." Six said, before some kind of smoke started coming from Holiday back that began floating to the sky.

In fact, he was smoking as well and so was everybody and everything around him.

All around the world, everything on the planet, began to smoke.

"Wait, this isn't smoke" Caesar said, as he analysis it, even his machine was smoking. "It's Nanite's, and they seemed to be harmlessly, leaving everything and everyone, like me"

Which was bad news for the man called Van Kleiss.

Breech and the Packed, suddenly found themselves booted out of her safe zone and into the world, where Van Kleiss quickly realised, he was losing form.

"MASTER!" Skalamander said, as they all saw their Master begin to wither away.

But then Breech let out a screech, as her pale skin began to become normal and her hands began to revert back to what they were before the incident, she could feel herself getting weaker and more normal.

Even Biowold and Skalamander weren't speared, as they began to turn back into their weak human forms.

"What's, happening to me!" Biowolf said, as his claw like hands were begin to resemble a human male's and his voice was becoming less of a growl.

But by far, Van Kleiss was the worse, since he couldn't fiscally survive without Nanite's and the removal was actually killing him.

This time, when he was gone, he would be gone for good.

Only those around them, noticed the death of Van Kleiss and little to nobody actually mourned the man's death because he was that terrible.

#With Rex and Company#

All the Nanite's gathered to create one giant humanoid figure, that resembled Alien X from Ben 10, but was clearly female.

Everybody in the world could only look on with wide eyes, as it spoke to all of them, in their minds.

"People of this world. I am the Nanite Queen and I have come to you, to saying goodbye to this world in pursuit of my own happiness. So, I would like to say a couple of things before I leave."

Her, she cleared her none existing throat and said.

"To every government of this world, who wants to obtain world domination. I say screw you."

Several governments, obviously weren't taking this very well.

"To everybody who is the Consortium, I hope you lose all your wealth and die a terrible death."

More people cheered for this, because they all clearly remember the devastation that group caused, when they declared themselves, the world Ruler's.

"To my creator's, I hope you all trip over and die. Just for enslaving me, to a race who condemned me to this hell"

And Caesar and his follow Scientist, looked like they had received a slap in the face, and Rex thought they deserved it, until he remembered that his parents were also her creators and looked just as offended as he should.

"To Providence for trying to control me and make yourselves, god. I hope the public comes at you with the mother of all anger mob's, because I'm pretty sure everybody has wised up to the fact, most of you are power hunger leeches"

Several people, took this as a sign to riot and protest against Providence while Black Knight was looking for a way to kill this being, that appeared in the sky.

"And to White Knight, Dark Knight and those who wear their intentions on their sleeves. I hope your own men eventually kill you because you are both terrible people. Plus, I feel no regret for killing Van Kleiss"

And there was gasp's, hearing that Van Kleiss, that mad man and leader of 'The Pack' was dead, while White Knight and Black Knight, were obviously fuming inside.

"And finally, to, Rex Salazar. Screw every part of you."

"What, me?" Rex said, shocked.

"I thought I had finally found somebody, who could understand me, but in the end, you were just like everybody else on this planet. Enjoy, getting it on with your precious Circe, I'm sure you two would produce beautiful children, together. You prick. And I'm sure you can hear me, Circe but Rex is small where it counts so don't expect much."

Making both of them blushed, before Rex registered the insult, to his manhood, even Noah and Bobo were laughing once the insult registered to them, while Holiday and Six both rose eye brow's.

Caesar was laughing also.

"And that's all I wanted to say." She said, "So, goodbye this world. I hope we never see each other again."

And with that, she vanished into thin air, leaving several billions of people shouting for her head.

But none of their shouts would ever reach her.

 _Because, she was no longer, their property._

And scene!

Next chapter, now in a Nanite free world, Rex and the other's report back to White Knight who demands to know the full story. The Nanite Queen sets out to create a world, where the Nanite event had a much different result on the world. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

"Can, somebody please explain to me, what the hell just happened?" White Knight said, now that all the craziness was over, and it was confirmed that there was no more Nanites in the world, he could now appear before them without his suit.

In front of him, was none other than Six, Doctor Holiday, Rex, Caesar, Noah, Bobo and the other scientist's minus, Van Kleiss.

Caesar was surrounded by his collogues, who still couldn't believe what he was actually telling them.

To think, the Nanite, they all had helped to create, almost six years ago, was actually a living being, a 'She' no less, who had been observing them for who knows how long.

They still had a hard time believing it, despite, seeing it with their own eyes.

"It's, exactly what we told you in the report" Six said, "The Nanites developed a mind of their own and left." On the outside, he was as calm as a cucumber but on the inside, he was shaken up quite a bit, after being possessed by that **thing**.

Even Doctor Holiday, was a bit shaken up.

Being possessed by the Nanite's, allowed him to see, just what kind of thing had been living in his body for almost six years' and was now very glad to see her go. If he hadn't been possessed, he wouldn't have believed just how powerful that thing, actually was.

"Forgive me, for my disbelief" White Knight said, what he read was a bit too much of a stretch for him. "So, you mean to tell me, all this time. We've been using an all-powerful being for the past five years to fight all our battles for us and we didn't even know it?"

"That pretty much sum's, it up" Rex said, his body still hurt like hell.

Several people around him had faces, that displayed just what they thought about of the 'missed opportunity'.

Luckily, Noah stepped in and said.

"Guy's. I know it's a missed opportunity, but look on the bright side, with all the Nanites gone. Rex can finally be a normal teenage"

"Wait. That's right. I'm normal, teenager, now... I'M NORMAL! WO-oh." Rex began to celebrate, only to see Bobo or what was left of Bobo.

Without those Nanites in his body, Bobo, now looked like a regular monkey.

And the monkey could feel himself losing IQ points by the second, to the point that pretty soon, he would be just a normal monkey, not just on the outside but also on the inside, as well.

They were all suddenly aware of how bad, not having Nanites was for Bobo in the mist of all the celebration.

"Poor Bobo. Without those Nanites, he's nothing but a regular monkey" Doctor Holiday said, knowing how close Rex was to Bobo, just what would happen now?

"Please tell, me. We have a way to track it." White Knight said, being cold towards the whole Bobo thing, to him, it meant Rex wouldn't get into half as much trouble, as he usually did.

"Her" Caesar suddenly, said.

"Excuse me?" White Knight said.

"She, preferer's to be called, 'Her'" Caesar said, looking proud of himself, he had helped create the most intelligent being in the universe, why wouldn't he be proud?

White Knight, gave him a look of distain before saying. "Fine. Please tell me, we have a way to track 'Her'. If Black Knight or any other person gets their hands on her, we're doomed."

"Actually..." Rex said, making them look at him. "I kind of... told her...I didn't want, anybody using her before she went rogue."

After he said that, there was silence in the air, as the news's slowly sunk into their brains, for them to process it.

"... Rex, are you telling us" White Knight began, "That, there is an all-powerful being out there, without a leash?"

"..Yes?" Rex said, somehow, he know, this was bad.

"Rex. The Nanite's or the Nanite Queen, as she likes to be known as, was meant to serve humanity" Caesar said, turning to his brother. "If that bond is broken, she can do whatever she want's and nobody can stop her"

"So, that's defiantly bad, right?" Noah said.

"Bad? It depends, on, wither, she's interested in destroy us all. We haven't exactly been wonderful Master's to her" Gabriel Rylander said, it was a good thing he couldn't feel pain.

"But, if she wanted to destroy us, she would have done so by now, and we wouldn't be standing here, breathing." Doctor Holiday said.

"Doctor Holiday is right." Noah said.

"Then, what does she want?" Six said.

"Happiness" Rex said.

"She said, she wanted to find Happiness"

And Six raised an eyebrow while everybody looked at him in disbelief.

They all found it hard to believe, that an All-powerful being, escaped, just to find love.

Ch 3: The World Destroyed by the Nanite Event.

The being calling herself, the Nanite Queen, continued her journey in search of something, thanks to the information she got from Ben Tennyson and Alpha, she found out, her world was not so narrow as she believed.

Out there, was an entirety worth of worlds where she didn't exist, where Rex didn't exist or the disease called Providence, didn't exist.

Worlds, where different Hero's rose up to combat one disasters or another.

Worlds, where no Hero rose up and, the world was plunged into darkness and despair.

She was looking for those kinds of world's.

An entity worth of world's, flashed before her eyes, as she glided on the sea of reality's.

She was looking for a world, that was like her own, but completely different.

She was looking for the world's that had a Nanite event.

With every action, an entity worth of worlds was created, so there was no reason for something like the Nanite event to not spurn an entity worth of worlds, full of different outcome's.

As a result, there were worlds where the Nanite Project had succeeded and now all known disease, could be cured by Nanite's.

There were world's, where the Nanite Project turned, every living thing on the planet into an 'Evo', that either chose live together in harmony or kill each other, because of dominance.

There were world's, where the Nanite Project was a complete bust, and nothing happened, causing it to shut down.

What she was looking for, was a world that was destroyed because of the Nanite Project.

A world where Human Greed was what killed it, and the Earth had become nothing but a giant dust ball.

The Nanite Queen, passed from one reality to the next, those in that reality she visited, could only stare opened mouthed as a giant being, forced her way through, using the sky itself, only to leave in the same manner she came from.

It was quite a sight to see for the residence. before she finally crossed over into the world, she desired.

The first thing, she saw was nothing but hot molten lava with piece of cracked rock hovering over it, her senses were telling her, all life on the planet had long since been extinct

Just perfect for her.

And why was it perfect for her, you may ask?

It was just what she needed to rebuild, the entire human race and those lesser species with it.

If she settled on a world just like her own with minor differences, there was always the risk, that something even more terrible would happen to her or those around her.

After all, this same world had met it's end at the hands of human greed, she didn't have the heart to enslave anybody, if she did that, she would be no better than the humans who used her to cause mass destruction.

The humans who used her, just to feel more important than everybody.

It would make her no better, then those people who killed in the name of Science or anything else to justify their action's.

So, she had to start from the very beginning, the point where she achieved godhood.

She would create a humanity, that wasn't flawed.

A Humanity, that wouldn't kill each other, out of Greed or Envy.

A Humanity that wasn't enslaved by their desire's.

After being forced to observe Humanity, she had realized something, every problem humanity had ever faced, had mostly been caused by them. Thing's went downhill, the moment, they stopped thinking about their basic needs to survive.

Even now, she had no delusion's, that some people wouldn't be able to accept her leaving. She was pretty sure, they were trying to figure out a way to drag her back by force her, so that they could force her to make them gods with her power's.

The dream of being god, would drive most people to madness, which she unfortunately, had a back seat too.

So, she would create a humanity without those desire's.

A Humanity that was gifted with the power of Nanite's, but with no drive to actual use her for their selfish desire's, instead, Humanity will work together with Nanite's, since she had no wish to rule over them.

After all, she had been created, to help Humanity, not enslave it.

It was time to make her own decision's.

The moment she touched the ground, she began to dissolve into the planet and went in search for what was left of its core and brought the broken piece together.

She became the planets core.

Now fixed, using her space-time power's, she easily turned back time for the planet, up to a minute before the Nanite Event that changed this Universe's fate.

And just when the Nanites were going to explode and expand, she merged with them and changed them into something else.

Something better.

#The Moment's leading onto the Nanite Event#

Caesar Salazar, with his parents near the reactor, was prepared to press the button that would end all of this, madness.

The Nanites, he helped to create, were built to help people, not be used for the people who put money in their pocket's so that they could become god's.

Outside the room, where the people who wished, to use the Nanite's for their own gain, already they had figured out what Caesar and his parents were planned to do in the room.

Which, was very bad for them.

Caesar, ignored the shouts for the door to be opened, and he ignored the shouts for him to stop, as he pressed the button and took several steps back.

He wasn't going to hand over the Nanite's so that they could harm people, it was better to destroy them.

And as expected, the Nanite reactor began to heat up uncontrollable before it blow up in a white light, the white light consuming everything and everyone in the room, and outside it, until it consumed the whole world and beyond.

Nobody could scream, when a pain like no other consumed them, as they were ripped apart but instead of staying dead, the Nanite's that ripped them apart, began to rebuild them.

They rebuilt everything, bigger and better, including those inhabiting the planet.

Right in the middle of the planet, was a black tower with the Nanite symbol on it.

When the light died down, instead of being confused, everybody was strangely calm.

They know they had died, but they also know they had been reborn, as much better version of themselves.

They had been born as an advance form of the human race, without all that madness that came with it, the proof was in their eyes, their small pupils were joined by a lazily spinning, small, yellow cross.

Not only, did this happen, but they also received information on who saved them, the Nanite Queen, but she didn't wish to rule over them despite, gifting, each one of them with a special ability and curing all their illness.

It was like the whole planet had received a worldwide cleansing, and because of this, lots of terrible people, like Van Kleiss had their destinies changed and were forced to see their actions from a purer prospective.

It was also because of this, that they all couldn't help but feel a deep rooted respected for the Nanite's that now inhabited their bodies and vowed to work alongside them, for the future, those who weren't corrupt, envisioned.

Because, there was no dark desire in any of their hearts, everybody could uphold that promise.

The Nanite Queen, fast-forwarded the time on the planet by almost six years, so the universe caught up with the one she came from, and couldn't help, but be any more surprised by the advancement of the Human race.

The city she bore witness to, was absolutely beautiful, everything was spacious and made to blend in with the environment instead of mowing it down because of the large population, the buildings were of amazing quality and the windows just shined in the sunlight, every sign was hovering and directed with light's.

Forget about the concept of planes being the only machines to fly, cars and other vehicles had quickly joined them, she couldn't even smell any pollution, in the air.

Without giving into their own desire's, Humanity had worked together with the Nanites to create this civilization.

This was the civilization, her creators with good intention, had dreamed of seeing, but know it would never, come to pass, without countless more war's which blood was spilled.

There was no such thing as the advancement in ordinary people's lives' without having to fight. tooth and nail for it, since somebody would always object to it.

This version of Humanity had done what six million years hadn't done in a span of five years' and now it was time for her, to walk amongst them, in her own body.

Thanks to her experience with the human body, creating her own body was as simple as breathing, at last, she was going to taste freedom, where nobody could force her to do what she didn't want to do.

She imagined a 5-foot 10, teenage girl's body, with darker skin, green eyes and dark long eyelash's, light pale red lipstick on her lips and her hair was chestnut brown, curlier and longer than Taylor Swifts signature own, and to finish off her look, she wore a nice peach short dress with heel's.

It also didn't hurt to have a little something in her chest area, she purposely made herself bigger than Circe but not as big as Doctor holiday, those where for women and she was trying to come across as an older teenage girl.

Overall, she looked around Rex's age, which she was going for.

She wanted to see the sights and try out her new leg's, at first, she slipped and fell, but after a while, she got the hang out of it, and excitement filled her.

Now used to having leg's, she walked into a nearby city and was awed by the sites that met her, unknown to her, she was aweing, everybody, that came across her by her look's alone which was clearly high class.

A lot of young guys looked her way and stared.

A lot of them, followed her, wanting to approach her and 'discreetly' try their moves on her, no old guys came after her or guys with girlfriend's or a family, because lust wasn't strong enough to cloud their judgement.

Unluckily for them, one guy, got to her first.

While she was turning around, to look out a shop window to look at puppies, she bumped into somebody chest.

"Sorry" Said, a voice, she had come to recognize, like how she recognized each one of her creator's.

She looked up to meet the eyes of none of them this world's version of Rex Salazar, unlike his counterpart, he didn't wear his signature red-orange jacket over a t-shirt that was half blue and half white with two orange rectangles at the left side of his chest, or his black pants and gloves.

Instead, he looked like, what if Alpha in his Omega and Rex combined.

This Rex wore a black and red closed jacket with hints of Alpha as dot's, and black trousers that also had hints of Alpha, add that to the cross that was spinning lazily in both of his eyes, it was like she was staring at a Rex, that had come from the future.

A Rex, that had come from a more advanced society.

At first she thought, she was staring at one of Rex's descendants, but then she realized what year this was supposed to be and stared.

The guy, blushing was trying to move away from her when suddenly the Nanites in him activated and his eyes began to glow blue.

A clear sign that he was communicating with the Nanites inside of them.

All they all spoke one message to him.

They were calling this female his mate.

And he did what the other Rex, hadn't even thought of.

 _He followed his instincts and kissed her._

And scene!

Next chapter, alternate reality Rex comes to his sense's and apologies to the dazzling female in front of him, who shock's him in more ways than one. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

 _Rex Salazar, what on earth are you doing!?_

This thought smashed to front of his mind, when he finally gained control of his own senses.

He had kissed, a complete stranger, yes, she was smoking hot, but he hadn't even say, more than one sentence to her and kissed her.

And what was this about, her being his mate?!

He had never heard of people going into trance's without knowing the person first, usually this sort of thing was supposed to happen, when both male and female, agree that they were interested in making a family together.

Which was a sacred thing to do in this reality.

But it seemed nothing was normal, when Rex Salazar was in the picture.

He quickly pulled away and said. "Sorry" with slightly red cheeks.

But what the female actually did next had him stunned, she leaned in and kissed him back, it took almost an eternity before he fully understood what was happening to him, and when he did, he was practically melting in her embrace, her put her arms around her waist and returned her kiss.

From an outsider prospective, you wouldn't think they were complete strangers to each other who had only met two minutes ago.

Who know, kissing could feel so good?

The other guy's, who had followed the girl, were left heartbroken seeing the scene and left.

So, she already had a boyfriend?

And because they didn't have the strong emotion of wanting something that belonged to another person, neither Rex or the female would have faced harassment later on.

They finally parted and Rex couldn't help say. "Woah. That felt amazing"

The girl laughed and said. "I must admit... that wasn't bad. My name is Isabella Nanite, nice to meet you."

"Nanite?" Rex said, before he realized, she was waiting for him to introduce himself and said. "Eh, my name is Rex Salazar, nice to meet you"

"'Salazar? Now who's got a weird, last name, now?" The now dubbed 'Isabella' said.

"You got me there" Rex said, before saying. "So, um, are you shopping on your own?" making the girl blink before he said. "I, ur, know of a place where you can buy some awesome stuff, at low price's"

"Rex Salazar, are you asking me to go on a date with you?" The girl said.

"Yes-No-Maybe?" Rex said, showing different expressions for each word before sigh and saying. "I don't know." knowing it was weird, to ask a girl out when he didn't know anything about her other than her name.

"Well, my answer is yes" The girl said.

"What?" He said.

"I would like to go on a date with you, Rex Salazar." She said.

SERIOUSLY!?

Rex felt like flying to the sky and shouting his happiness, but instead he decided to play it cool, but you could clearly see how happy he was through his eyes.

He was such an open book, unlike the other Rex.

Isabella laughed.

Ch 4: Is this love?

"So...do, you want to go now?" Rex said.

"Sure" Isabella said.

And Rex, with the help of the Nanite's transformed his legs into his signature 'Rex ride', and when he did so, nobody even gave him a second glance, unlike another reality.

Because this Rex was not a rear novity, to a world full of super power human being.

But what shocked Rex, was the extra power he could feel running through his veins.

Where did he get all this raw power from?

Was this the famous, aftermath of linking to a mate, that he heard so much about?

"Nice, ride" Isabella said.

"Thanks. I've been meaning to ask permission for an upgrade." Rex said, "You know, Nanites. They already work so hard for the abilities I do have, so It doesn't seem fair, if I ask them for an upgrade"

Another difference between the two realities.

 **Everybody,** talked to the Nanites in their bodies and those surrounding them, not just Rex.

"I don't know, Rex" Isabella said, getting on and wrapping her arms around his waist, the close contact made his cheeks slightly burn. "Something tells me, you'll get an upgraded version, very soon"

"Really?" Rex said, "Than I will be on a look, out." before starting his machine up, it made a beautiful sound as the engine roar to life, surprising Rex, before he let it rip and they drove ten times as fast as he usual did.

Rex couldn't handle the sudden speed and it showed, with how the hover motorbike was completely out of control when they want from street to street, so while Rex was screaming, Isabella, on the other hand looked to be having fun, despite all the things they ended up crashing into, people ran out of the way when they saw them coming.

It was a crazy and fun ride which came to an end when they hit a speed bump in the air, which propelled them forward into a pile of foamed pillow's, that were on sale.

"Are you alright, sir or madam?" One robot, that resembled a robot from the movie 'I, Robot' except it's face was much less creepy and it didn't secretly want to imprison people in their own homes, said, before saying. "Should, I call an ambulance? Are your injuries serious enough to warrant immediate attention?"

Isabella, was fascinated by the robot.

"No, but thank you" Rex said, not batting an eye as the robot want on its way, the pillows had broken their fall.

They, then had to apologize to the person selling the pillow's.

"Isabella. I swear, that I am usually, not that bad as a driver" Rex said, it was like learning how use the mechanics, the Nanites in his body built all over again, but Isabella strangely enough, seemed to be having fun, despite the disaster.

So out of fear, they decided to walk since Rex couldn't take any chances with the other Machines and apologized to her by saying. "Sorry. That I can't give you a lift"

"That's okay, Rex." Isabella said, "I think I preferer to walk, anyway. It's just so nice seeing the scenery." Looking at the holographic puppies that people were somehow walking, the advertisements that floated on top of buildings with metal, the people wearing glasses which they held conversations on, game center's that actually, let players, into their favorite games and interact with the environment around them, children gliding along on board that actually hovered.

And the most shocking were the people using their abilities so out in public.

One women, was using the ability clone, to clone herself, so that she could do her grocery shopping much faster's.

One kid and his friends were sliding down the street on ice which the kid himself provided.

One guy put his bag's inside a black hole, that he opened up.

So many abilities that were used so openly and nobody was looking at each other like they were freaks of nature.

This version of humanity had progressed so far, that it was simply amazing.

"...You don't get out, much do you?" Rex said, snapping her out of her wonder.

"Was, I that obvious?" She said.

"Well.. you were looking at everything, as if it was the first time you've seen them" Rex said, he should know, several year's back, his family finally settled down here, it had been a whole new experience for him because the only time he spent in America, was on a farm, as kid.

He quickly found out, American cities were a whole lot more advanced and bigger than what he thought.

"Well... I've never really been able to go out, until now" She said, "Well, not by myself anyway" since she had been fused with everything.

Rex, took that as her being a rich girl, who was always escorted everywhere, and never had a chance to find out what the world, was truly like, by herself.

He, being a Salazar, didn't really have that problem, even though his family name was attached to the biggest inventions to date, it didn't mean he couldn't help her be a normal person.

"We're, here" He said, and Isabella looked up at the building they stopped at, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the word's 'Eat and Shop'.

"What do you think? We can eat and shop at the same time" Rex said, looking proud of himself.

"But wouldn't the smell from the food rob off onto the clothes and wouldn't the heat, when cooking, ruin them?" Isabella said.

"Yes, but they've solved that." Rex said, "The food is actually cooked by contained Nanite's so there is no fire involved and the food actually only smell's, when you put it close to your nose's. Making it possible for you to eat and shop at the same time, although they would prefer you, to sit down and eat first, then wash your hands, before touching any item of clothes. Interested?"

"Very" Isabella said, as Rex took her by the hand and led her inside, the inside looked like typical shopping mall, before she saw the food area, instead of people waiting on people, there was a robot mending the cash register, preparing the food and making sure the food got to every table.

She was surprised to see instead of stove's, the robot's merely put all the ingredients onto a square plate and covered it with a transparent cover, and before her very eyes, she could see the food actually come together and be cooked by the Nanite's, to create a perfect meal.

"So, Isabella. What do you want to eat?" Rex said, "Food is on me"

"Really?" Isabella said, taking it as a challenge, she had no idea what was considered too much or too little in this world and to her surprise at the end of each number, there was a picture of a basic form of Nanite.

Did they use Nanites for money here!?

No.

That can't be.

She was positive that she had created the perfect world where human's treated Nanites with respect and not property so there was no way, they were doing what she thought they were doing.

Luckily, she was proved wrong, when she gave Rex a kiss and said. "Surprise me" before sitting down at a nearby table.

Several guy's, turned her way, seeing the striking beauty before them.

She enjoyed how this Rex practically melted in her arms once he registered the kiss, and soon gave her a loving gaze, wither he realized it or not.

She than bore witness to how he actually paid for the service, there was no extracting of Nanites taking place like she feared, instead Rex pulled out a card and the robot scanned the card, before the Robots in the 'Kitchen' got to work.

And since there was legion of hackers trying to hack the robot's, to get people's card detail's, the method was completely safe.

Half a minute later, both their foods were done and Rex chose to take the food himself to her.

"Get ready to have your mind blown" Rex said, as Rex put her food in front of her.

 **It was a burger.**

Her face fell.

Seeing this, Rex quickly said. "I know it doesn't look great on the outside but inside, it's like a chuck of heaven. When Nanite's cook a Burger, it's the most, beautiful tasting burger, you will ever have"

"That's a bold claim" Isabella said, she didn't expect the date she dreamed about with Rex, would be like this. The burger better be as amazing as he said it was, or this would be pretty disappointing.

Rex was gentlemanly enough to wait for her to take a bite before digging into his own.

Isabella unwrapped her burger, there was no scent coming from it and it actually looked, like how it was advertised which came as a shock to her, knowing how disappointing a Burger in real life can actually be, before picking it up and smelling it.

Rex had been right.

When she came close and sniffed it, the burgers scent activated.

It smelled amazing.

Her opinion of the Burger was slowly raising as she took a bite.

FLAVOUR!

Rich heavily flavor burst into her mouth.

It felt like the Goddess of Flavor was dancing on her tongue, and blessing it with every bite she had.

"Good, right?" Rex said.

"This is amazing" She said, half way through it and the best part was, it was huge and in a good way.

There was nothing worse than being given a huge portion of something that tasted nasty.

"You need to slow down or you'll choke" Rex said, amazed by how fast she could eat.

Had she really never had a Burger before?

Isabella didn't stop her pace and she was finished in a minute flat, without chocking and Rex wondered where all that food went, since he didn't expect her to actually finish it.

Then, he saw her chest.

 **So, it went there.**

Isabella, was kind enough to wait for him, before a robot came over and said.

"Would you like to rate the Service and the Food of this establishment?"

"No, thanks" Rex said, and then the robot left before Rex turned to Isabella and said. "Well, we are both finished and I did say we will go shopping"

And at the mention of shopping, Isabella eyes lit up and with strength that surprised the hell out of him, Rex was dragged by nothing but his hair.

Did she have super strength?

Isabella, was more than a little excited by the mere prospect of shopping like a normal girl, she made sure to try on as many outfits as possible, making sure to get Rex opinion on them, the bad thing about it was, she had no idea what size she was and it took tons of try and error to get it right.

Rex certainly, wasn't complaining, especially when he saw her in too small outfits, that really made her body pop.

If his best friend Noah know what was doing right now, his best friend would be punching the wall with jealously.

That was until, he realized she expected him to pay for the clothes she wanted to buy, since she apparently did not have any money.

What kind of person goes shopping and does not bring any money with them?

But one look into her eyes, and he melted like butter and agreed to pay.

 _Was he in love?_

 **And scene!**

Next chapter, an insight into alternate reality Rex Salazar life, where his parents are alive, his brother doesn't create inventions that eventually want to kill him, he goes to a normal high school and his best friend Noah, is the toughest kid in school. His family and friend, are more than a little surprised to hear, he might have found his mate. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

" _So, make way, to start a revolution. Make way, were going to have fun tonight! M-_ " Rex Salazar turned his alarm clock off.

He opened his eyes slowly and the lazily spinning yellow cross in them, became visible, he sat up and let out a long yawn before stretching.

Sure, he was down a couple hundred buck's, but he had gotten a kiss out of it which allowed him to sleep well at night.

His bedroom was very similar to his counterpart's room at Providence, the only main difference was, you could actually believe that it belonged to a teenager, instead of a spare room agent stay in.

Rex had plastered the room with nothing but soccer and 'El Amor De La Pasión El Amor' poster's which had been printed out. In the age of everything being holographic and floating, it was super rear for something to actually be make from paper, his television had become a hologram that floated in place.

In the corner was a guitar that Canon Rex would have killed to be allowed to have but know he would never have.

Rex throw away his covers and got out, immediately a scent hit his nose.

A very familiar scent.

"Is that?" Rex said, taking a good whiff in the air, before concluding.

"Mom's famous Pancakes! I am so there!"

Ch 5: Rex Salazar, the normal high school teen.

Rex practically crashed into the Kitchen and said. "Please, tell me, there is some left!" having just finished putting on his jacket.

The Kitchen was nothing short of miraculous, it's black and white sleek design only helped to compliment the machine installed into the walls, nothing was put on by itself, his parents and older brother were around a large square table.

Rafael Salazar, his father, a man that had thankfully shaved off his mustache years ago unlike his dead counterpart, was wearing a green shirt, black tie and black pants. The man was currently scrolling through a holographic screen to read the morning newspaper.

Caesar Salazar, his old brother, with no khaki vest in sight, wore something similar to their father, and because he never spent five years in space alone with nothing but his thought, he was a lot saner than his counterpart, the young man was currently trying to stuff as many Pancakes as he could into his mouth before his little brother showed up.

He, like Rex, loved his mother pancakes, there was just something special about food made with a human touch, then a robot touch, whose mission in life was to make everything perfect.

Rex himself had passed by a cleaning robot on the way to the kitchen.

His mother, Violeta Salazar, a woman who once wore 'Nerdy glasses', soon ditched them, the moment she found out her eyesight had been corrected by the blast and now had perfect vision, she wore a pink apron, behind a dark green dress, using her mind, she floated an extra batch of Pancakes to the table.

When she saw him, she smiled brightly and said. "I've just finished a new batch, Rex and I'm making more, now."

"Alright!" Rex said, quickly taking a seat right next to his brother, a plate automatically came to him, second later a stack of his mother pancakes was put on his plate and he was covering them with syrup.

It didn't take long for him to dig into them with fork, devouring them, and boy did it tasted good!

He could taste the hard, work his mother put into them.

"Woah, slow down Mijo or you'll choke" Caesar said.

"Are you sure, you should be the one saying that, bro?" Rex said, seeing Caesar mouth full of Pancakes. "You have twice the number of Pancakes, in your mouth, then I do" which Caesar smart answer was.

"Mijo, the difference between us is size" Caesar said, "I have a much bigger mouth than you, therefore it's only logical that I eat more than you."

"Oh please, you just want to eat mom's pancakes since it's rear that she's the one cooking." Rex said, seeing right through his brother.

"That too" Caesar said, not denying it, while Rex stuffed more into his mouth, determined to get to them before his brother did but Caesar wasn't backing down either.

Their parents could only look on with fondness, the change in Caesar was astounding, before the Nanite event, their oldest son would spend more time in the lab than his actual family, away from human contact.

Now after the incident, Caesar seemed to have been given a whole new understanding of those around him and as a result, he came home a lot more than he used too, even going as far as spending time with his family and being a proper big brother to Rex.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forget" Rex said, before saying. "I met this girl named Isabella, but the weird thing is, the Nanite's in my body called her my 'Mate', not even a minute after I met her, yesterday."

"What?" His father said, while the other family members were just as surprised.

"I know the process of getting a Mate so you don't have to explain it to me. That's why I was just as surprised, when it happened...there was just something about her" Rex said, as he actually sighed into the food. " She was beautiful, and her smile was like an angel. I wouldn't mind if the Nanite's in me chose her as my Mate."

Making Caesar eyebrow raise so high that they disappeared into his hair, and he wasn't the only one.

That wasn't nearly enough to want to mate with somebody.

"And what was this girl's full name?" His mother said.

"Nanite" Rex said. "Her full name was actually Isabella Nanite."

"Wait, as in an actual Nanite?" His father said, they all know that Rex had a special bond with the Nanite's since they saved his life, way before the incident.

"I have no idea" Rex said, "She didn't talk about her family. She just looked at everything like she had never seen them before. And get this, she has never tried a Nanite prepared Burger before. I bet she from a super special family, that needs to keep her indoors. And if she needs to go out, they escort her."

"Isabel Nanite, that's a very interesting name." Caesar said, could this girl actually be related to the Nanites that saved their lives?

"Rex, if you see that girl again. Why don't you bring her home." His mother said, making him blush.

"Mom, I don't even know if I will ever see her again" Rex said, "And besides wouldn't it be a bit strange, If I Immediately asked her to come home with me, to meet my family? I don't want to scare her off by coming off too serious, too fast."

"Since when were you such a lady's man, Rex?" His own father said, "The last time, I checked. You were on step 32 on getting this girl named 'Circe' to notice you at school"

If possible, Rex face turned even more red and his brother burst out laughing, seeing his little brother discomfort, his parents were smiling.

What they had, was a nice family atmosphere and even though they often stuck their noses into his business, Rex couldn't imagine a world, where he didn't have them around.

#20 minute's, later at school#

The cool thing about having your own ride built into your body, is that you can make the transition between feet and vehicle very quickly, so Rex didn't have to park, like everybody else who was on a vehicle.

"Boy, do I love the Nanite's in my body" Rex said, they saved him so much money on transportation and the boost he got from his machines yesterday, had thankfully worn off.

Rex want to Benjamin Franklin High School, a school which did not look as nearly as dead, and depressing as its counterpart, it was painted in a bright and lively red, and it had an extra two levels added to it.

The students that came in and out of the school, didn't look like their souls were being sucked out by a surprised Pop Quiz, it was because school actually didn't suck here.

Human's and Nanites worked together in making learning fun, because they all agreed that nobody should spend six hour's sitting in front of teacher more boring than watching paint dry, so Rex's generation was very fortunate.

All around him, people were doing things that was classed as impossible almost six years ago, one person was towering over everybody, their limbs super stretchy.

Another person was teleporting from one end to another, holding two different conversations at the same time.

"Rex?" A familiar voice said, as he neared the school, he turned around to see a blond with his hair practically tied back, striking blue eyes and wearing a green t-shirt, with a black and white stripe across it, in gray pants.

This blonde was none other than his best friend Noah Nixon, and just by seeing his eyes, you could tell he was completely different person that his counterpart.

His eyes were a lot more serious and less light hearted, the Nanites in the blonde's body had granted him, the ability to control flames, easily making him one of the toughest, if not the toughest kid in school.

"Hey, Noah" Rex said.

The blonde easily caught up with him, and put an arm around his shoulder and said with a scary smile. "So, **Rex** , what is this I hear about you hanging out with a smoking hot babe, yesterday?"

"How, did you know about that?" Rex said, shocked.

"Dude, we live in an age where people can record everything with their minds." Noah said, "Somebody was bound to, especially when you're near a girl that fine. When everybody knows that you can't even talk to your crush properly."

"Dude, I can so talk to her" Rex said, going to his locker and putting away any stuff, he didn't need for the first few classes of the day..

"Really? Then her comes" Noah said, leaning against the locker next to him.

Rex froze and turned slightly to find none other Circe, dressed exactly like her counterpart, who was currently on the receiving end of greeting from numerous guys around her.

"Hey, Circe" A voice, that sounded much like his own, said, but when Noah and Circe both looked at him in surprise, he realized it actually was his voice.

Wait, did he actually manage to greet her?

And what surprised him the most was his calm heart, when just a day ago, his heart was threatening to jump out of his body.

Was this power of finding a mate?

"Hi...ur" Circe said, looking for his name in her memories, she just remembered him as the weirdo who 'mysteriously' appeared everywhere she want.

"Rex. Rex Salazar" Rex said, "Were in the same year and take biology together"

"Really?" Circe said, before combing her hair over his right ear and saying. "So, I'll see you in fourth period than?"

"Yeah" Rex said, before Circe want.

He watched her go, before doing a little dance of victory with his fingers.

"Okay, what the hell was that Rex!?" His best friend Noah said, "You actually **talked** to Circe and you didn't stutter once!"

"Would you believe me, if I told you I found my mate" Rex said, as they walked to class.

"Mate?" Noah said, before blinking and saying. "Since when did you become an adult!? Everybody thought I would get laid before you." he was currently dating a major hotly in school while Rex was known for his awkwardness around girl's.

"I didn't actually do it, Noah" Rex said, surprising Noah. "You know the girl that I met yesterday? The Nanites in my body told me that she was my mate, before I even know her name. I even kissed her and she actually kissed me back."

"No way" Noah said, "Are you being serious? Who is she?"

"Don't know" Rex said, "All I know is her name. Isabella Nanite"

"Nanite!?" Noah said, "Wait, is she actually related to the Nanite's?" If that's true, than that would be amazing, nobody had heard of this Nanite Queen, that apparently saved all of their lives almost six years ago.

"Don't know" Rex said, "But I bet, her family were so thankful, to the Nanites that they changed their last name. There are tons of thing's named after them, in this day and age. The possibility that Isabella is actually a Nanite is slim at best"

"But you do admit that it would be cool though." Noah said, as they both sat down in their seat's.

"Defiantly" Rex said, unlike their counterparts, the idea of dating a Nanite didn't make them feel uncomfortable, to them it was an honor to even be allowed to speak to their savour's.

The classroom was filled with white table's, each table was equipped with its own hovering monitor and in the front, was a holographic screen that had a face of a cute little robot on it.

This was their teacher, an AI called Zag RS, designed by none other than Rex big brother, Caesar.

After the Nanite event, Caesar suddenly realized just how bad his invention could become, after he had looked into some data that could lead to some very questionable outcomes, which resulted in him stopping Zag RS before she became hell bent on destroying Humanity.

Zag RS had been repurposed to be a High school teacher instead.

On each seat, was a built in sensor that could tell who was who and if they were present.

"Good, morning Mister Salazar. Good, morning Mister Nixon" Zag RS said.

"Morning teacher" Both Rex and Noah said.

It wasn't long before everybody seats were filled and the AI greeted each and every one of them.

"Now class" The Ai said, once it was certain everybody was here. "Before we begin today session. I will like to inform you of a new student joining us today"

"A new student?" One the students said, already there were murmurs amongst them.

They all wondered if that person was a boy or girl and what ability they may have.

"Miss Isabella Nanite. You may come in, now." The AI said, and more than half of the student in the room jawed dropped, when a dark-skinned beauty walked into class.

That beauty was none other Isabella Nanite, in a super cute, red dotted white dress with black heel and a red jacket holding an expensive looking hand bag that Rex recognized too well.

"Hi, Rex" Isabella said, waving.

Silence.

Slowly every single person, turned to Rex.

 _And Rex was blissful unaware of the fact, that if he had lived in another reality, every single male in the classroom would have killed him, on the spot._

And scene!

Next chapter, Rex shows a very excited Isabella around the school, and all the students couldn't help but look on with awe. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

 _They know each other!?_ Everybody in the classroom thought.

Which was very surprising considering Rex Salazar was well known for his 'tongue-tied mouth' whenever a hot girl came along.

And just look the new girl.

She was smoking hot.

"Since, Miss Nanite and Mister Salazar seem to know each other. I'm assigning her to the seat next to Mister Salazar" The AI said, activating the desk next to Rex and it lit up, showing her where it was.

Isabella happily walked over to the desk beside Rex, getting several looks from the male's that she passed as she sat down several of them were thinking about getting to know her personally before confessing.

If it does turn out she was taken, then they would back off immediately.

Meanwhile Rex couldn't believe the girl he met yesterday, had appeared before him again but as a new student.

What were the coincidences of that happening?

Meanwhile Noah, kept his eyes strictly at the front, he had a girlfriend and know he shouldn't be gawking at the extremely hot girl not that far away him.

If it wasn't for his loyalty to his girlfriend, he would be staring to.

Isabella sat down at her new desk, truly excited to be fiscally in class, instead of seeing it through somebody else eyes and never getting to experience it for herself.

And besides, she wanted to get closer to this Rex who seemed truly interested in her, maybe they would even become a couple?

She was looking forward to being a normal high school student.

Ch 6: A very different school system.

"Today, we'll be making our own artificial force fields" Zag RS said.

"YES!" Somebody yelled, making Isabella eyes go wide.

In fact, the whole class seemed to be excited for this task, which was shocking considering from what she saw of school, it was treated as if it was a soul sucking environment.

Sudden with the help of nanite's, parts needed to make the mini forcefield materialized on her desk and she was shocked to see it wasn't much, in fact the parts were small enough to be portable once put together.

Next to the parts, was the equipment needed to put it all together.

Suddenly the Ai split its screen showing each individual parts in front of them and what they do, there was even what each of them were made off on the screen.

"Using the technology in front of you, I want you to make your own portable force field, coming up with your own design" Zag Rs said, "Those who are creative enough with their design get to leave before everyday else does for today"

 _Eh?_ Isabella thought, that was it?

Was this really a class for Highschool student's?

She turned around and to her surprise, every single student including Rex was eagerly trying their hand at the advance piece of technology in front of them, whenever a piece didn't react well to another, the Nanite's making up the part would disperse and return its form to on top of their desks accompanied by a sign of what happened, hovering on top of it.

She could see that doing it this way, there would be no explosion's and people dying or getting injured, the sign over the badly reacted pieces, showed the student's the consequences of putting certain things together without having to exactly experiencing it for themselves.

And their minds were learning through such a practical way.

She wasn't surprised to see Rex assembling at a lightning speed, he had already gotten half way through his chosen design.

Seeing this, she thought she should try start too, with all the information jammed into her head, this should be as easy as breathing.

Her hands began to move at a speed anybody would be shocked to see, if they weren't so focused on their own project's.

She was done in under a minute.

"Good work Miss Nanite" Zag Rs said, seeing she was done, her picture showed on the screen with a tick under it, making everybody stop and look at her in shock.

She had finished already!?

Isabella had assembled the parts to resemble a hair clip which she stuck in her hair.

"And your design is very creative" The AI praised. "You may leave if you want to or help any other student, if they ask."

It was then that Rex finished his, his picture came up on screen with a tick right below it, having made his portable force field into a ring.

"As expected of Mister Salazar. You've also finished very quickly" The AI praised, "You too can also leave or help out your fellow student's, if you want"

Now, usually he would have helped out his best friend Noah but he was conflicted because there was a smoking hot girl beside him, that he could walk out with.

"Go, Rex" Noah said, "I got this."

"Thanks' Noah" Rex said, seeing Isabella leaving and chased after her.

#Isabella in the hallway#

Isabella saw Rex coming her way and couldn't help but smile as he tried and failed, to act like he was just casually strolling from behind her.

Her looks certainly got many student's in the hallway to look her way.

"So... Isabella" Rex said, having finally caught up with her. "Do you need any help. Since your new here?" He got the feeling that even if he did not ask her, other people would have.

"Maybe, it really depends on how well you know this school" Isabella said, getting out a pen that projected the school's map on it. "I can't find my locker"

"Then I'm the guy for you" Rex said, proudly. "Just tell me where it is and I'll happily escort you"

"Well, aren't you a gentleman" Isabella said, as she than proceed to tell him and followed him to where the hallway was, it was actually not that far from the dining hall.

Isabella almost teared up just seeing her own locker, Rex didn't know how to react.

Who gets emotional at the sight of a locker?

"Rex, how do I open this?" Isabella said, there wasn't a padlock on it and she wasn't given a combination.

"Each locker has a pad, on it." Rex said, as Isabella found it. "The school tries to make everything you do educational since a normal school day is only one hour"

"Wait, we only get one hour?" Isabella said, what happened to six?

"4 years ago, the government decided that there was no point in student's staying in school for such a long time, since we have such short attention spans" Rex said, "Instead they made everything we do into something educational. Like the Locker's. Each time you open and close it, a new math's question will appear, this is based on the data they collected from you at the entrance exam. You have to type in the correct answer to unlock it. This way our brain's are always getting a workout"

"That sound's interesting" Isabella said, surprised that the government has managed to make school so lively, as she easily answered the question and it opened revealing a large empty space before closed it, a new question appeared on the pad.

Rex had no idea that Isabella didn't go through any exam to get in, like the rest of them so the school was guessing.

"What, to get something to eat from the dining hall?" Rex said.

"Only if your buying" Isabella said.

"Buying? Here in school we don't use money to eat food" Rex said, as he leads the way. "You have to answer questions. The higher the difficulty of question's you get right, the better the food you get. And I don't mean to brag, but I'm the King of Dinning hall"

"Oh, really?" Isabella said, taking that as a challenge.

As soon as they came in, they noticed a bunch of students were speaking rapid Shakespeare.

"It seems the questions are based on Shakespeare's work" Rex said, much to Isabella surprised.

She finally realized just how clever this version of humanity was compared to the one she had left.

Rex was so focused on Isabella that he didn't notice his not so secret crush Circe sitting at a table surrounding by her girlfriend's.

In this world unlike her counterpart, Circe was just a normal high school girl, she had a family which she sheared blood with, she was in an environment where people wouldn't look at her like she was a freak, if she showed her ability, she had a lot of friend's.

She was popular.

With Isabella beauty, it was no wonder half of the hall took notice of her especially when she was right next to Rex, the guy who had the brain's, but turned into a bumbling mess whenever he came in contact with a girl.

"Who is that?" One of Circe friends said, getting Circe to notice the incredibly pretty girl next to guy she found weird.

Several guy's in the room who didn't have girlfriends were looking at Isabella with a blush.

"After you, m'lady." Rex said, as Isabella led the way, to one of the two lines' where robots were serving student's their food for the price of correct answer's, at set difficult.

Isabella either didn't care that a lot of the hall was looking at her, or didn't seemed to notice, the smell in the air was like she had been teleported back to the middle ages, when Shakespeare was alive.

But with robot's and clearly advanced technology.

It didn't take long for the line to move up and when she got the front, she found out why.

The moment she appeared in front of the robot, she found herself in a digital world, questions were flying everywhere, she found out she had to speak to answer the questions in no less than 15 seconds'.

So, she did.

At an incredibly fast paced that her mouth was a blur and when she came to, the robot in front of her had given her 'Super A+' meat on her tray with several very luxurious looking food on the side with the best cup and juice.

They then all received notices on their holographic screen's that there was a new number one on the leader board for the Dinner hall.

Rex felt like his world was spinning when Isabella gave him a smug look and want to sit down at an empty table to eat her Super A+ food.

To think today, he would be dethroned!

Him, a Salazar!

What kind of education did she have before!?

If she was that smart, then why is she even at a school!?

Question like that circled around his head as he took his 'not quite Super A+ food but very good food' and sat in front of her as she enjoyed her Super A+ meal.

But he wasn't one to poke into other people's background's, he just felt a bit hurt that he was no longer number one in the dining hall.

Once they had finished eating and Rex had showed her to the nearest girl toilet's, which she had to answer a question, to get in, they went to one of the two floor's that didn't exist in the reality, she had come from.

 **BOOM!**

The wall's visible shook.

"Don't worry. This floor and the one above it, is for honing our abilities" Rex said, "The walls are super strong, not even I can get through although they can shake. Since, five years ago, people have been needing help with controlling their abilities so each school has facilities to help us control our abilities that the Nanite give us. My friend Noah, should be in one of the room's since he should have finished his assignment by now"

And Isabella followed Rex who looked like he knows exactly where Noah was, Rex was just following the higher than normal heat and came to some double door's that was extruding an abnormal amount of heat, beside the doors, was a wall full of cross looking device's.

Rex took one and put it to his chest, immediately a white and red full body suit enveloped him.

Isabella followed from Rex's example and she too was soon sporting the full body suit.

Rex than opened the door and walked through it, she followed him to a completely white room.

Noah was dressed in a suit that looked very similar to the Providence before they want all black and evil, both his feet and hands were on fire, surrounding him was a batch of unlit candles, right in front was a holographic screen showing his objective.

" **Light all candles at once and only that** "

It was no wonder there was scorch mark's all over the room.

They both watched Noah who hadn't noticed them turn the place into hellfire, trying to light the candles and nothing else.

Just by the power alone would have his counterpart drooling but Noah didn't look like the type to be approachable right now.

"I think we should come back later" Rex said, he know his friend, Noah would stay in the room all day if it meant improving his control, his ability was fire after all and it was an extremely powerful double edge sword.

"I think you right" Isabella said, as they both left the blazing room.

# Outside the room#

"Your friend looks pretty intense" Isabella said.

"Of course. Noah is easily one of the toughest people in school" Rex boasted, "Not only is his ability awesome but he's in every club that requires him to be fiscally fit. If we didn't live so close to each other, we would never have been more than people who just know each other names."

"Well. Then it's great that you two live so close to each other." Isabella said, with a mysterious smile. "Well, I better get going home. See you, tomorrow, Rex" taking off the device and the full body suit disappeared, but before she could even fully turn and leave, Rex suddenly grabbed her arm's.

She turned her head around in surprise to see Rex unable to meet her eyes as he stuttered and said.

"U-Um, Isabella. A bunch of me and my friends are going to this party tomorrow night. My friend Noah is going with his girlfriend and I was wondering if you would like to-"

He was cut off by Isabella kissing him, the Nanites in his body once again want haywire and his eyes glowed that familiar blue as he was overcome with pleasure.

She drew away and said with a cute smile. "I would love to, Rex. Just give me your phone number and tell were to meet. See you, tomorrow, Rex." And with that she left.

Rex sighed like a love-sick puppy as Noah exited the room seeing him, wondering what the hell was going on.

#At the same time in the Canon Universe#

"Please tell me, you have a way of tracking her." White Knight said, walking into Caesar private lab.

It's been two weeks since the Nanite Queen left to who knows where, which would be shocking since the Nanite Queen only broke free two days' ago, well in the reality she was in.

This reality was clearly much faster than reality she was now in.

"Should I give you the good news or the bed news?" Caesar said.

"Give me the good news's first" White Knight said.

"We'll, we managed to find her left over signature" Peter Meechum said. "Allowing us to track her"

"And the Bad news?" White Knight said.

"Right now, we don't have the power to track pull her back" Caesar said.

"What kind of power are we talking about?" White Knight said.

"We would need is a Satellite Dish." Dr. Gabriel Rylander said. "A very big Satellite Dish and it has to be absolutely huge, which we don't currently have."

"What about the world's biggest Satellite Dish in China?" White Knight said, making them all stop and stare.

"That could work" Caesar said.

 _The Nanite Queen was coming home by force._

And scene!

Next chapter, the two worlds finally connect with each other, at the party. Review/fav and follow!

P.S. Too tired to check this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

"Bye, mom" Rex said, rushing out of the door at five in the evening.

"Rex. Make sure to be back by 10. It is a school day, after all." Violeta Salazar said.

"Yes, mom" Rex said, not sass was given in his voice as he activating his ability and drove to the place, he agreed to meet Isabel in the morning after class.

"That's odd" Caesar Salazar said.

"What's odd, son?" Rafael Salazar said.

"I'm pick up a faint energy signature" Caesar Salazar said, looking at a holographic screen "But I can't seem to locate it anywhere on Earth."

"Well, as long as it doesn't get too big, then we have nothing to worry about" Rafael said, to his son. "It might be some scientist doing some experiment's in space. If it gets dangerous, the Nanites would help eliminate the energy."

And Caesar know his father was right...

But.

For some reason Caesar got this weird sinking feeling in his stomach.

None of the family at that moment, know their world would start to fall apart or that Rex would go missing.

Ch 7: The two world's connect

Rex with heart beating fast continued drive, if it wasn't for the fact he wasn't alone on the street or even in the air, he would have arrived much sooner.

It took him twenty minutes to get to where Isabella was supposed to be and his breath was taken away at the very sight of her.

Isabella with her always perfect hair, wore a short black dress that didn't even reach to her knee and high heels.

He felt his face go red, when he deactivated his ability and landed right in front of her, he then got out a bunch of white flower's.

Because he had listened to his mother, since his father and older brother was absolutely useless, in trying to court a woman.

"Are these for me?" Isabella said and all Rex could do was nod and she took it. "Your, so sweet" before the flowers vanish to what Rex assumed was her living room.

If possible, Rex face became even redder, if his friend Noah saw him he would be laughing his pants off right now.

So to get rid of his embarrassment, he couched and activated his ability and turned into a suitable ride and said. "Your charoite awaits. My Lady"

He would have loved to take her in a limousine, but this wasn't prom nor was it a party that was very special.

It was just merely a night off with friend's.

But he did get one extra helmet for her.

Isabella smiled and got on behind him, taking the extra helmet and wrapping her arms around Rex waist, Rex could smell her perfume and her body heat.

He couched again, before driving to the location of the party.

Isabella was very surprised to find out where the location was, mainly because the last time she properly saw this place was when 'Trendbenders' were being held against their will here.

Music was blasted off the walls and teenagers were hanging around the building, however nobody came to complain about the noise because the builds next to them were designed to block out sound nearby at a mere thought.

This was her first party!

Isabella couldn't help but realize this excitedly, soon she would actually be dancing along with the rest of them, instead of just being there in spirit form with nobody to see her or talk to her.

And see her... they did, several people turned their way seeing the beautiful girl that Rex Salazar had arrived with.

Rex was than surprised when Isabella grabbed his right hand, he than relaxed and smiled escorting her inside.

So... was this officially a date?

They entered the building and Isabella was blasted with music from this world's version of 'Trendbenders', who didn't look scared out of their wit's or have a bomb strapped to one part of their body.

In fact, each of them looked to be having as much fun as the audience, if not more, with the technology today, people could go see them virtually and they would still get paid even if they weren't actually there in person, so they were forced to hit so many cities by bus every few week's like their counterpart's.

"Noah!" Rex said, seeing his friend right next to his girlfriend Claire Brown not that far from them, the teenage girl did not look like lab assistant like her counterpart but an actual teenage girl who wanted to have fun.

"Hey, Rex" Noah said, waving to his friend but then he was surprised to see the new girl Isabella with him.

Damn, who know Rex could work so fast?

So, were they dating now or what?

"Isabella, I would like to officially introduce you to my friend Noah Nixon and his girlfriend Claire Brown" Rex said.

"Nice to meet, both" Isabella said. "I'm Isabella Nanite."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella" Claire said, "I love your style."

"Thank you" Isabella said, "Rex, helped me."

And Noah gave his best friend a certain look.

This was one of the few thing's the two Noah's had in common.

They both love to tease Rex.

Rex avoided eye contact and went to mysteriously look so where else, while Claire seemed surprised.

"Look, the band is starting another song." Rex said, trying to change what Noah and Claire must be thinking.

They all turned to the front to see Sly, the leader of the bend say.

"The next one is dedicated to our fan's in the crowd and those teens who just want to have fun" Sly said, before counting back from three.

3

2

1

Leon, the drummer kicked in and the rest of the band joined in.

Sly sang into the microphone.

"I see the light and it's all so bright. A million time's more than before. Now, I'll show you the door."

"Wooooo" Someone yelled, as the music truly kicked in.

Isabella looked around to find everybody dancing even Rex, she had never used her two feet to dance before but she could copy those around her.

She decided to copy Claire and soon got the moves down to the point she could mix them up and not look like a total copycat.

She was having fun.

"Yeah, we almost made it. Yeah, but we're overrated. Turn the Radio" Sly sang the chorus. "We live our life for all to see. Sometimes it's right. Something it's obscene. Now you're the enemy. It's one for all and one for me."

Isabella was honestly surprised to hear the lyric, that hadn't actually changed from the it's parallel version, she didn't know that in this world, this song was created before the Nanite Event and nobody actually told the band to change some of the lyric's.

This was because in this world, they were seen as just word's that nobody would actually take seriously.

So, no extreme crazy and superpower fan's popping out of nowhere to ruin their gig.

Rex looked at Isabella to find that she was having fun and said. "Isabella, watch this"

Isabella than turned to find, Rex with an over passionate look on his face as he lip sung the word's, causing her to let out a burst of laughter.

Couldn't this night get any perfect?

She was at a party being treated like a normal high school girl, with a Rex who seemed genuinely interested in her, she even went to school and made one friend.

Kind off.

Suddenly she stopped laughing.

"Isabella?" Rex said, seeing her suddenly becoming serious.

And that's when the first earth quake happened.

It was a small but it was enough for water in a cup nearby to shake.

Than the next one came and everybody felt the ground underneath them shake a bit.

 **Than shake a lot.**

Even the band stopped playing, when the music could no longer drown out the sound of the shake.

One speaker fell and the peaceful party turned into Chaos as everything began to fall due to the shakes.

They didn't know that the shakes weren't just happening here but all over the world as the sky literally cracked open, it was like somebody had turned off the gravity and everybody began to panic as they began to float.

Some quick thinker's anchored themselves to something, like Noah, who grabbed a hold of pole near him and grabbed his girlfriend and burned his hand's into the pole making them stick to the metal, his hair was standing up.

"REX!" Isabella yelled, trying to find Rex.

"ISABELLA!" Rex said, from far away activating his ability and was soon flying using his 'boogie pack'.

Than the roof came off and Isabella began to glow yellow.

" .no" Isabella suddenly began to say, she know what was happening. "I can't go back there!" As she began to lift higher, something had caught her and was trying to pull her to the hole in the sky.

"Isabella?" Rex said, he didn't understand what was happening.

Was this somebody's person's ability?

But then why were they taking Isabella?

"Dude" Noah said, from near him. "I think this might sound crazy but I think somebody's kidnapping your date."

"What?" Rex said, truly shocked before he said. "Are you serious!? What day and age is this? And yet somebody is still kidnapping people?" He was old enough to remember what life was like before the Nanite event.

So, he defiantly know what kidnapping meant.

"Well, don't just fly in one place, morn" Noah said, "Go and save her!"

"Oh, right" Rex said, seeing Isabella was half way to the hole in the sky already and blasted up, soon he caught up to Isabella just as entered the whole and it was about to close.

Rex blinked when saw he had entered a colorful stream.

What is this?

"REX!" Isabella said, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, right." Rex said, flying to her in no time at all.

"Grab my hand" Rex said, and Isabella took it.

Unfortunately, this proved to be his downfall, the yellow glow that surrounded Isabella consumed him as well and to his surprise, his flying machine began to come apart and soon there was nothing supporting him.

But he did not fall.

Now they were both being sucked into, whatever was happening.

"Rex, let go of my hand. Can't you see it's sucking us both in?" Isabella said, Rex wasn't supposed to be go with her.

"Isabella, I have no idea what is happening right now but I trust my senses and they are telling me, I shouldn't leave you" Rex said, "So whatever is going on, let's face it together."

Isabella eyes turned moist as she said. "Idiot. Your just like him"

But before Rex could ask who she was referring to, a bright white light suddenly appeared, signifying the end of their little 'road trip', the light was so bright that both of them had to cover their eyes.

When they finally opened them, they both landed harshly on something metal.

What a day to be wearing high heels.

It was no surprise that the heel's snapped from the contacted and Rex moaned because he face-planted so hard on the surface.

Luckily Isabella lending was a lot safer.

But Rex was very quick to recover and was soon on his feet and rubbing his face, he looked at Isabella and said in a concerned tone "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Isabella said, as Rex helped her up.

It was then that they both heard a pen drop and turned their heads to the direction of the sound coming from and saw none other than Rex's brother in a lab coat, with some other people and a guy in a tube that Isabella recognized as what was left of her creator's.

And all of them had their mouths open, looking at Rex in no small amount of shock.

"Caesar!?" Rex said, shocked to see his brother. "Why are Earth did you kidnap my da..." Only to trailed off as Caesar continued to look at him with wide eyes.

His brother eyes were wrong.

In fact, everybody in this room eyes were all wrong.

There was no lazily spinning yellow cross in any of them.

 **Where was he!?**

Then somebody entered the room, looking exactly like him except he was dressed differently and asked in the exact same voice as him.

"Hey, Caesar. I need to burrow you..." The person trialed off seeing his double, slowly his expression turned into one of pure shock.

Gabriel Rylander's was the first to come out of him shock as he looked at the two Rex's and said.

"Oh, dear. This can not be good"

Why did he feel like there was actually two Rex's?

And he was right, but none of them realized the impact of what they had done to the universe they almost destroyed.

Back in the universe Isabella had been pulled from, the Nanite Tower that was in the middle of the world, turned an ominous red.

 _Without the Nanite Queen, the world had become unstable._

And scene!

The Two Rex's have finally met. Next chapter, White Knight find's out that the Nanite Queen is back but she has brought an 'extra passenger along' and comes to talk to alternate Rex who is trapped inside a special bubble because apparently a dart gun doesn't work on him and restraints are easily broken out of. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

YI do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

"Are you saying...that when we dragged the Nanite Queen through, we also dragged a potential weapon through, that has the face of Rex?" White Knight said, he was happy that they managed to bring back the queen but now he was learning they had dragged something that could be very dangerous to their world.

In front of him was Doctor holiday, Six and what was left of the original group of the Nanite project.

"I've done a full body scan" Doctor Holiday said, "That thing may look like Rex, but it's can't be called human. Its genetic make-up is clearly different from our own."

"I blasted it with a dart gun" Six said, he had done this the first thing he had seen the other Rex with his own eyes. "The dart just bounced harmless off his skin and my blades weren't even be able to penetrate." Shocking White Knight.

"What?" White Knight said, he know very well how sharp six swords were. "Just what are we dealing with exactly?"

"Honestly, White Knight" Caesar said, "Even I am baffled by the other Rex's genetic make-up. Without being able to get a proper blood sample. I can only find, out so much about it but it defiantly has the same abilities that Rex, used to have."

Even the other's scientists were baffled by what exactly came through, when they were trying to get the Nanite Queen.

White Knight felt fear in his heart, just thinking about a superpowered Rex who didn't bleed and couldn't be killed by normal method's, was not a good sign for the world.

"And where is it now?" White Knight said.

This time Doctor Holiday answered.

"Well, since we were unable to restrain it because it broke free from its restraints" Doctor Holiday said, even she was shocked by how easily the other Rex broke the restraints they put on him. "So, all we could do is trap him inside a high-powered bubble."

If that thing got out and went to rampage, how many people could actually stop it?

That was her concern as well.

"And the Nanite Queen?" White Knight said.

"Lock up in a container. She shouldn't be able to use her power's." Six said.

"Good." White Knight said. "I want to meet this thing wearing Rex's face personal and find out what it is and if it has a hostel intention's. Perhaps, we can send it back...if its will to co-operate with us"

Prehab's, they could finally take out Black Knight once and for all.

Ch 8: A warning from the other reality Rex.

Another reality Rex, rubbed his arm's.

Since he had come here, he had been shot at and some guy with a crazy blade had attempted to chop his head up, and then when he realized they couldn't kill him or us regular restraints on him.

The entrapped him in this bubble and the worst part was, he didn't even know where he was.

Who were that guy who had his face?

Who was the guy who had his brother's face?

Where was Isabella?

But he wasn't a Salazar for nothing and his mind was still able to think clearly despite all the confusion.

He had a theory but he couldn't be sure yet.

He had long since gone over the stage of panicking and was trying to convince his guard's into giving him some food.

Suddenly the large metal door open and out came some old guy with white hair, which he recognized in his universe as a famous talk show host.

What was his stage name again?

"White Knight!" Rex said, and the guy stopped and looked on with wide eyes, as more people came in who were also surprised.

"You know me?" White Knight said, looking at the thing, who not only had Rex's face but his voice as well.

"Well, da" Rex said, "You're White Knight, the number one talk show host in America. You hilarious. Love your program."

Several people in the room looked on in understandable confused.

White Knight?

A talk show host?

And he was funny?

In what world!?

The man himself seemed very surprised, before he cleared his expression up and coughed and said. "You must have gotten me mixed up with somebody else"

"Now, I'm fairly sure that I know what's going on here." Rex said, floating leisurely inside the bubble.

"And what is that?" Six said, with narrow eyes.

"I've entered into a parallel universe" Rex said, surprising them all. "The first indication was seeing the stream, the next thing I know, I'm lending on my ass in front of people who have the people I know faces. This is why too realistic to be a dream"

"Well, his theory is sound." Caesar said, "We've already seen that there are different reality's out there. It can be possible that the Nanite Queen, chose to hide in one of the infinity realities."

"The Nanite Queen!?" Rex said, almost shocked.

"What, you know that name?" White Knight said.

"Of course, I do." Rex said, "Who in my world doesn't know the Nanite Queen? If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive today. The Nanite Event would have killed my whole world"

"Impossible" Doctor Holiday said, "The Nanite Event only caused people to turn into an Evo"

"An Evo?" Rex said, "What on Earth is an Evo?"

Causing more than one eyebrow to raise.

Did somebody just seriously ask what an Evo is!?

"My world Nanite Event, didn't create this so called 'Evo" Rex said, what a strange name. "The Nanite's released into the air became highly unstable and it tore everything and everyone to strands. If it wasn't for the Queen, my whole world would have perished. In my world, we name thing's after the Nanites as thanks'."

"So you worship the Nanites" Six said.

"No, we don't actually worship them" Rex said, honestly feeling a little insulted. "We have a mutual partnership with them. We're like work partners who strive to improve our future. By the way, you guy's are several generation's behind in term's of what little technology I've seen. If my brother was here, he would put your best tech people to shame"

Everybody slowly turned to Caesar who was hearing about his other self for the first time, who was apparently smarter than him.

"Let's say, we believe that you came from a parallel world" White Knight said, "That still doesn't explain why your biology is so different from to us. We even classing you as a 'thing'."

"A thing?" Rex said, honestly offended. "Hey, I'm an advanced Human. Do you think after my world died that we would come back to life like nothing happened? My world was originally destroyed because my brother and parents found out the people they trusted, were only in it for the greed"

Now the room slowly turned to the last remains of the Nanite Project, in surprise.

The reason for the Nanite Event wasn't public knowledge.

Could this Rex really from a parallel universe?

"So what is this about the Nanite Queen?" Rex said, "Where did you take Isabella?"

"Isabella?" Caesar said, "Is that the name she came up with?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but can you allow me to get to Isabella so we can go?" Rex said, "You kind of pulled us out of my world, when we we're attending a party"

By now White Knight know what was going on and said. "We can't allow you to do that."

"And why not?" Rex said, honestly surprised.

"Because 'Isabella', is the Nanite Queen that original came from our world" White Knight said.

"W-What?" Rex said, as his face expressed shock.

"I know, this might be a shock to you" Doctor Holiday said.

"You got that right... but it makes sense" Rex said, they hadn't given him any indication that they were lying."I just thought Isabella was from a family who was overprotective of her but what person looks at shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world? I've never seen a person so excited to shop before, she was even excited to get her school supplies. If this was six years ago, I would have thought she was being neglected."

The group of scientist coughed, as the atmosphere turned extremely awkward.

Than Rex visible paled as a thought came to him and said. "Oh... this is not good. Not good at all"

"What not good?" Six said.

"If Isabella really is the Nanite Queen than this world is in danger" Rex said, as the mere word of danger they all straightened up and looked at the Rex inside the bubble, as if he was armed.

"What do you mean, our world is in danger?" White Knight said, asking with a beyond serious tone.

"You obviously don't know this but the Nanite Queen isn't just a being in my world, she is the person keeping my world in balance" Rex said, "If she's gone, it would fall apart and we will all die"

"So what?" White Knight said, "You originally come from a dead world. What has that got to do with us?"

"Do you think, I'm the only one who has the ability to turn my body into machines?" Rex said, startling them. "My whole world is filled of nothing but ability uses just like me and even more powerful. Heck, my best friend Noah has the power of Fire. Do you think, there isn't one person in my world who doesn't have the ability to cross through worlds?"

"What?" Six said, startled and he wasn't the only one.

"If you were in my position, do you think you'll just let your world die?" Rex said, "Wouldn't you just go through another world and try to get the queen back? How many people do you think will make their way to this world, once they find an ability user, who can do it?"

"...Are you threatening us?" White Knight said.

"It's not a threat but a warning" Rex said, "You tried your weapons on me, right? Than you need something a lot better. In my world, we train our abilities so we don't hurt ourselves or other's around us. If our world comes crashing down and the Nanite Queen is here. Just how many advanced human's do you think, you can fend off before your forced to let Isabella go? You can't keep her here"

"So, you expect us to hand her over to you" White Knight said, "She left, for the exact same reason that you want to have her"

"No, were not like you." Rex said, surprising them. "We won't force her. We would ask her what she wants and hope that she leave's something behind something allows my world to survive. We would never dream of forcing her to do anything she didn't want to do. She saved my world when she didn't have to and she never asked for anything in return but we still look up to her. If she were to leave and abandon our world, then we will accept it, however it has to come from her mouth directly"

They clearly had two different ideals for what Isabella can and cannot do.

"I think were done here" White Knight said, turning around and walking out, the other quickly followed him.

"Do you think, what he said might be true?" Doctor Holiday said. "Will there really be a legion of people just like that Rex coming for the Queen?"

"He's most likely bluffing" White Knight said, there couldn't be a whole world out that was superpowered or he would let fear overtake him. "Tell everybody to be on high alert in case somebody start's acting strangely and make sure to look into their eyes. We'll snip this thing, before it get's to big"

"Yes, sir" Six said.

At that moment, they didn't know Black Knight was preparing her own attack, having heard that they had obtained the Nanite Queen from her spies.

#At the same time in another Universe#

The time was 2 am in the morning, Rafaer Salazar made a trip to the middle of nowhere and sand was at his feet.

You wouldn't have guessed that just an hour ago, this place was an abandon prison.

The world around him was falling apart, his own lab unexpectedly caved on him, almost burying him inside and similar things were happening all around the world.

Three years ago, most prisons were destroyed because the crime rate was none-existent in this world, only a few prisons remind, which were used for educational purposes.

Even long after this prison door were shut, there was only person left in the whole prison.

One person who refused to live, his life beyond the bars due to immense guilt.

Rafaer spotted a figure and walked over to it, it was a man who was slumped over with a defeat in his shoulder's, the man hadn't really moved in the past six years'.

The man had long black hair with white streak's in it and a very recognizable face.

The man seemed to have noticed him and said in familiar voice.

"It's been a long time, Rafael."

And Rafael said.

"It truly has, Van Kleiss"

And scene!

I won't tell you what happens next, you just have to wait 🙂 Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

Rafael Salazar couldn't help but be shocked to see the defeated form of someone he once worked with, to make the world a better place.

"I supposed you know why I'm here?" he said.

"The world is collapsing because there is No Queen" Van Kleiss said, what was left of his prison cell had turned to dust. It was only a matter of time before he started leaking Nanites and become dust. "However, knowing you. You can keep build some amazing machine to get the world back into balance. This has nothing to do with me"

"...Van Kleiss, what happened to you?" Rafael said, it was like the man wanted to die.

"Rafael. When the blast happened six years ago. I met the Nanite Queen" Van Kleiss said, shocking him. "She showed me the memories of another me, if the Nanite Event didn't destroy everything. I was scared." it was at this point he started shaking. "I was the kind of man who would kill thousands without a second thought. I sucked the Nanites like a leech and kept the Queen shackled. I even tried to kill your youngest son numerous of times. I was monster that only cared about power and fulfilling my own dark desires. I should have died in that blast."

"Is that why, you locked yourself up?" Rafael said.

"It was either that or take my own life" Van Kleiss said. "I couldn't handle knowing that I was that close to becoming that man so I isolated myself from everybody, so that I couldn't hurt anyone."

"But people will die if you don't use your power" Rafael said. "I've tracked the Nanite Queen down to an alternate world and you're the only one I know of, that can cross through worlds."

"Even If I do help you, it won't make a difference" Van Kleiss said. "I can open three portals at best, at the same time but I can't keep them open long enough to allow a large group through. Do you know what kind of stress that would put on my body?"

"That's where I come in" Rafael said smiling. "My ability is to amplify abilities. Useless in everyday situations, but it can be very useful in situations like this."

Van Kleiss said, nothing.

"If you won't do it for the world" Rafael said before dropping a bomb shell.

"Than do it for your unborn child"

And for the first time Van Kleiss looked at him with wide eyes and said.

"What?"

"She hasn't told you yet?" Rafael said, smiling.

"Your going to be a father"

Ch 9: Everybody wants a piece

"Hey, are you really another world me, from another Universe?" said the person who snuck in to see him without permission.

This worlds Rex Salazar.

"That depends on if you've seen, all the episodes of El Amor De La Pasión El Amor?" The other Rex said.

"Every episode at least twelve times" Rex said.

"Even the bonus episode where Reynaldo regains all his lost memory?" The other Rex said.

"Regain?" Rex said, with a raised eyebrow. "Trick question. There was no such episode because he's still got Amnesia"

"oh, you're good" The other Rex said.

"And your defiantly me" Rex said.

"You know, I'm standing here as well, right?" Noah Nixon said.

"Sorry, Noah. Forgot you were there." Rex said.

"Your Noah is really transparent, huh" The other worlds Rex said.

"You have no idea" Rex said.

"HEY!" Noah said.

"We're joking" Rex said, as his alternate version laughed.

"Anyway" Noah said, "Didn't Six really stress that we shouldn't be in here, especially because he's imprisoned here."

"Six, worries too much" Rex said, "The world hasn't exploded yet. If that's what your worried about"

"But it still could" Noah said.

"Oh, come on, tell me, you're not at least bit interested in finding out, about what our lives are like, what the other you is like" Rex said.

And Noah was silent.

"Know it" Rex said, smiling smugly.

"But I get to ask the first question" Noah said, turning to the Rex who kind was enough to wait for them to finish. "The other me... is he considered good looking in your universe? Does he have babies at his back and call." Then he saw the look that his Rex was giving to him and said. "What? I know I've got a girlfriend. I'm just curious."

"My Noah" The other world Rex began. "He's really good at sports and comes across as a really light guy, when it comes to school. He's always inviting me to place when I'm supposed to be studying"

"So... the complete opposite of you, Noah?" This worlds Rex said, getting a frown from his Noah.

"And what about his ability?" Noah said, "I heard you come from a world where people have power's not just Rex."

"Fire" The other world Rex said.

"SWEET!" Noah said, imagining himself with cool fire powers.

"You would think Fire and machinery wouldn't mix but me and Noah have been best friends for years" The other world Rex said.

Both Rex and Noah looked at each other, so even in another world they were best friends.

"Then what about Bobo Haha?" Rex said, "Does that name ring a bell?"

The other Rex blinked and said. "You mean the monkey that runs all those hotels?"

Surprising both Rex and Noah.

"What, Bobo runs hotels?" Noah said.

"Bobo Haha is famous for being one of the few animals who developed advanced intelligence and did something with it" The other world Rex said. "You should see one of his hotels, very high class"

"And here our Bobo has become a regular monkey" Rex said. "While his alternate self is most likely living the high life." Finding it ironic.

"What about Doctor Holiday?" Noah said.

"Who?" This Rex said, shocking them.

"Come on, you must have heard of Six, right?" Rex said.

"Who?" The other worlds Rex said, shockingly them further.

"What about White Knight?" Noah said.

"A well-known, comedian" The other World Rex said.

"Cesar Salazar" Rex said.

"My older brother" The other world Rex instantly.

Rex looked relieved, so he wasn't alone and said. "Is your Cesar, a bit nuts like mine?"

"He used to be one foot towards insanity before the Nanite Event" The other worlds Rex said, "But then after the event, it was like something clicked inside him and now he's a sane good older brother, who's home most of the time, like my parents."

"Must be nic..." Noah began before both he and Rex registered what he just said at the end.

"WAIT! Did you just say Parents!?" Rex said, with a weird looking in his eye. "They're alive?"

"Rex..." Noah said.

But before the other Rex could answer, they all heard.

"You both shouldn't be in here"

They all turned to find a Six.

"Six" Rex said.

"You shouldn't be talking to that thing" Six said, coming in.

"Is that honestly what you people are calling me?" The other world Rex said, what happened to the name 'Advanced Human'?

Six ignored him.

"Until, we know if you that thing has a hidden agenda, he's going to stay in that bubble" Six said.

"Are you serious" The other worlds Rex said, "Look at me? Do I look like a mass murder to you?"

"He does have a point" Noah said.

"Let him out, Six" Rex said, "Just because he's a little different doesn't mean he's going to hurt anybody. I'll even watch over him"

That didn't sooth Six's worries at all.

"There is only so much 'different', the organisation can take" Six said, "His DNA doesn't look at all like a human. And anybody who has such mutated DNA, usually are trying to kill us. So he's staying in there."

"But" Rex said.

"End of discussion, Rex." Six said, before turning around and saying. "I won't report you two for being here to White. But if you stay here, he would find out" before he disappeared.

"Wow" The other Rex said, "Is he always like that?"

"You mean a Kill joy?" Rex said, "Yes"

"Pretty much" Noah said.

And then it happened.

The base shook as something was fired at it.

Both Rex and Noah almost went tumbling.

"What was that?" The other Rex said.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Rex said, turning around.

"I'll come with you" Noah said, following behind him.

They left alternate Rex behind.

If they had stayed for a couple of minutes they would have seen alternate Rex suddenly go into a trance as the nanites in his body began to admit a signal having felt a companion trying to connect.

#With Rex and Noah#

"Doctor Holiday. What's happening?" Rex said, everyone around him was looking like they were ready to go to war.

"It's Black Knight. She's attacking the base" Doctor Holiday said, suiting up. "I don't know how she found out but it very likely that she knows we have the Nanite Queen."

And just as she said, that, there was another explosion, the hole allowed Black Knights to crawl through.

#Where Black Knight is#

"I want everybody we can, spare down there" Black Knight ordered on her chair. "The Nanite Queen is somewhere down there and I must have it"

A world without Nanites had become an even harsher place to live for her.

Suddenly her guns that specifically targeted Nanites in the body were useless.

She was kicked off the head position at Prominence due to offending too many people.

She no longer had anything special on her side in her quest for the top.

People don't forget when your burn down their building, kill their friends and family and try to enslave them.

Becoming normal again was the worst thing that has ever happened to her.

She was forced to go into hiding because there was a lot of people now out there who wanting her dead.

Technically speaking, she wasn't supposed to have so much sway in Prominence, if the people found out, jobs would be lost.

But if she had the Nanite Queens power...

She could turn her situation around and continue her quest for world domination.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who was trying to get things back to the way it was.

#Inside the Base#

"Now is our chance" Said, an unknown man with long silver hair, behind him were three other men and a girl who would have the base on high alert.

They were the Pack but without powers.

Weak and pathetic.

They were using the confusion to sneak in.

"The sooner, we get to the Nanite Queen, the sooner, we can be ourselves again" Biowolf said, "I'll rather be called a Freak then spend another day as a normal person"

They could all agree to that.

They didn't know how well they had it until they were forced to go back to living as a normal person.

They hated living as a normal person.

#With White Knight#

"Sir, there's too many. What do we do" Said, a soldier.

"Make sure, nobody goes to the Nanite Queens location" White Knight said, "If we do, we might lead those who want her, straight to her. Make sure to shut down all the doors leading underground. Nobody goes in or out"

"Six" He said.

"Yes, sir?" Six said.

"Take some soldiers and make sure nobody releases that thing with Rex's face on it" White Knight said, "If he is set free, he may join the other side. We already have enough headaches. I've already called for backup, we just need to hold out"

"Yes, sir" Six said, taking a bunch of people near him and getting his weapon out.

He know that if that thing with Rex face got out, there was no telling how hard the fight would get, especially when they currently did not have a weapon that could stop that thing.

"Let me come to" Rex said, holding his own gun.

"Rex, you should be hiding" Six said, "You no longer have your powers"

"So, what? That has never stopped me before" Rex said.

And Six was about to say something when he noticed, it suddenly got darker and stopped.

"What, is?" Rex said, suddenly alert.

Six turned to look at the sky and so did everybody else.

They were alarmed.

What used to be a bright and sunny sky was suddenly much darker and gloomy.

Things could only get worse from there.

One small dot appeared in the sky, which rapidly expended, resembling a sink hole and out came figures.

People.

Lots and Lots of People.

Thousands came through and all heading in one direction.

The base.

And who was leading them?

"You have to be joking!" Rex said.

 _It was none other than his brother, Ceasar Salazar._

And scene!

Next chapter, the other world invades and shows just how scary advanced Humans are, when they are old enough to remember before the Nanite event. It doesn't take long for everybody to be captured and things can only get worse from there. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Who would have thought that I would get such amazing feedback for a chapter, I finally finished on the spur of the moment?

I do not own Generator Rex.

Enjoy!

Everybody could only look on in shock as thousands of people come from the sky, by the time they all realized how bad the situation was it was too late.

Black Knights Aircraft suddenly shook.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Black knight said.

"Sir. We've just lost control of the Ship!" One of her soldiers said.

"WHAT!" She said.

Then a second later, her screen changed to a face she thought she would never see.

Agent Six, but without his glasses on, showing a cross in both of his eyes.

"Agent Six" Black Knight said.

The man looked honestly surprised, who the hell was 'Agent Six'?

"Sorry, lady but I'll be taking over your ships, from now on." The man said.

They were going down.

"GET HIM OUT!" She yelled.

"WE CARN'T!" Said another solider, now pressing random buttons because the usual controls weren't working.

The man had literally taken over their ship and unfortunately, they weren't the only ones going down, there was quite a bit of panic going on as every single aircraft in the air was forced to land, nothing they did worked.

If they jumped out the window, what awaited them was capture, by this who could fly and when Black Knight and her soldiers landed and walked out with gun's in their hands, they immediately fired.

Unfortunately, the bullets bounced harmless off those who were waiting for them, and they too were captured by one person.

This was too scary considering how many came through the portal.

"One of the threats have been naturalized" The person said, seemly talking to thin air.

"Good work" Ceasar Salazar said, from the other end. "Now to naturalized the other threats."

And explosion went on.

BOOM!

The base now had another huge hole which allowed him to calmly walked through, followed by his fellow Advanced Humans.

Instantly he felt something brush against his mind, he broadened his range to find out what it was and couldn't help but be surprised.

"Mijo?" He said, looking beyond the Rex that was standing in front of him in shock.

The man in a green suit pulled out his weapon and assaulted him.

"REX, SNAP OUT IT! THAT'S NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Six said, before lunging at him blade first.

Rex seemed to snap out of it and pointed his blaster at him, along with the other soldiers.

Nobody expected to suddenly feel the need to sleep, as Ceasar unleashed a small mind trick onto them.

His ability over minds was frightening and could easily be exploited, it was a good thing that he didn't have greed inside of him.

Once they were all asleep, he split the group that had followed him in, into two.

One group would go and capture anybody hiding in the base while the other will come with him to find out if his brother was really there.

And as he walked, he put anybody he came across to sleep causing it to be a highly uneventful journey, before he got to the door that extruded the signal.

He had someone turn him transparent so he could walk through the door without setting off any alarms, when he became solid again, he couldn't believe it.

It was another Rex Salazar.

 **It really was his little brother.**

But why was he here?

At least, now he know why he couldn't feel his brother when he didn't come home.

He looked at the control panel and from the looks of it, it was very easy to operate, it took him no time at all to dissolve the bubble around his brother.

His Rex soon began to fall and he caught him in his arms.

The signal Rex extruded stopped and he came back to his sense.

"C-Caesar?" Rex said, as in his Caesar? He couldn't believe it.

"Mijo, get some rest. Your safe now" He said.

Caesar could still clearly remember what anger felt like that's why he could have this one thought.

 _If I find out that they did anything Rex, so help me..._

Ch 10: The Awakening of the Nanite Queen.

What the hell are these people?

About a dozen people were captured and bunch together, for the first time both White Knight and Black Knight were forced to sit next to each other.

The rest of them could not believe their eyes as they recognized some of the people in the crowd of people congratulating themselves on a job well done, there was even copies of themselves in the crowd.

Six couldn't help but look at his double, who wasn't wearing his signature green suit instead he was wearing a blazer with pants, looking like an ordinary man.

Suddenly the other worlds Caesar walked out of the building, behind him was his little brother.

"Rex?" Said, a female that made this worlds Caesar eyes go wide.

"Oh, my god. Isn't that?" Peter Meechum began.

It had been six years since the remaining scientist of the Nanite Project had seen that face!

Violeta Salazar.

And a lot less nerdy looking!

She actually looked pretty!

This world Rex could only watch with wide eyes as the unknown female approached his other self with concern.

"Rex, are you alright? What are you doing here?" Violeta Salazar said. "Are you hurt?" Checking him.

"Mom, I'm fine." The other worlds Rex said.

His words left this world's Rex in shock.

What.

MOM!?

His mom was alive in another reality?

"Wait, Mom? Wow" Noah said, shocked.

This world Caesar did not seem that shocked, since there was an infinite amount of reality's, at least one of them would have his parents alive in it.

He was more interested in the other him.

"SLOWLY!" Suddenly shouted a voice, making them all look up to see a tank that was only familiar to several people.

"No" White Knight said.

That tank contained the Nanite Queen!

The Tank was being lifted by one person who was taking extra care not to drop it, they had found it underground.

Every Advanced Human could feel something powerful was locked inside.

The tank was gently set down in the middle of the two groups that came from separate worlds.

Everybody know that tank was going to be opened.

"Don't do it" White Knight said, "You have no idea what your unleashing onto the world."

"Actually... we do know exactly what's in that tank. It's the Nanite Queen, isn't it?" The other world Caesar said, shocking them all, those who came for the tank suddenly looked at it feverishly.

"It's because she in here, that we're going to set her free." He said.

"And what if she royally pissed off and wants to kill us all?" Doctor Holiday said.

"Then that's fine with us" He said, further shocking them, everyone on his side looked fairly okay with it. "Our world should have ended Six years ago. The only reason we are all still here, is because the Queen came to our rescue, so our lives are in her debt. She, willing, became a Balance for our world, even though she didn't have to. There is nothing to go back to now, our world has almost destroyed itself or is very close to completely destroying itself. My father who stayed behind to help open the portal, is most likely dead."

"Wait, Dad's gone?" This world Rex said, now that he thought about it, he didn't see his father anywhere in the crowd.

He would grief later.

"Now, the Queen is the only chance we have left of saving our world. It's up to her if she wants to become our world's savior, again" The other world Ceasar said.

Then the other world Six came forward, his eyes glowed as he connected to the tank and they all soon heard a click, as the tank sides were released, falling off and the rest slowly came off, to reveal a beautiful teenage girl asleep.

"Isabella!" The other world Rex yelled, running to the tanker, like a man possessed.

His family was surprised.

That was the girl, they had been hearing about it!?

While everybody else looked surprised at the emotion on the other Rex's face.

"So, let me get this straight" Noah said, "So in another universe, you're in love with a computer?"

This world's Rex couldn't say anything.

Then the rest of her chains fell off but her body did not fall, it floated in mid- air.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and it was like a sonic boom had erupted from her, washing over all of them.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU!" White Knight said, through the wind. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

.

.

.

 **The Wind stopped.**

It was like the wind did not exist, there was not even a small breeze.

It was eerily silence as her body smoothly descended onto the ground below.

Then the crowd of people, that literally fell into their world did something shocking, each person got down on one knee and lower their head.

Seeing the very crowd that subdued them so easily, now on their knees was frightening.

Was the Nanite Queen their supreme Ruler?

Then she spoke.

"Everybody, please get up. You don't have to bow" Isabella said, she didn't want to be worshipped, humanity had been trying to get her to worship it for years.

She wouldn't want to wish that upon an entire world.

Everybody looked at each other in confusion.

The side from another world were surprised by how humble the Nanite Queen actually was, while the side from this world, was surprised that it didn't look like she thrived on enslaving people.

"Thank you for freeing me" She said, with a soft smile that reminded them of a kind mother. "It was my mistake. I should have made sure nobody could pull me back. Sorry, for getting you mixed up in of this, Rex"

"Which Rex?" Both Rex's said.

"The one with the bigger lower part" Isabella said, pointing to the Rex on her right.

"Oh, buuuuuurrrrrrrn" Noah said, "Six months since she left, and she is still downing your manhood."

" **Shut up, Noah.** " This world Rex said, trying to show that it didn't hurt him emotional, when it clearly did.

"I honestly did not mind, except for being trapped inside a bubble" The other world Rex said, " I got to see what another version of the world was like. It was fun meeting my other self, even if he is smaller than me."

"OH, COME ON!" This worlds Rex said.

Several people around himself couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, that I was the Nanite Queen" Isabella said.

"No big deal" The other worlds Rex said, "I never asked, and it was your business. I wouldn't have mind, if I never found out."

For some reason, there was a weird romantic attraction between them.

"Sorry to interrupt you both, but My Queen. Will be you be returning to our world?" The other world Cesar said, "Without you, our world had grown unstable and had most likely become bits and pieces. Those we left behind, are most likely gone. We just wanted to know, if you've forsaken our world?"

Everybody was silent, this was a heavy matter.

Imagine an alternate version world where the alternate version of yourself died, being torn apart by an infinite amount of Nanites?

Nobody from the other world was trying to force her to save their world but instead asked nicely.

Isabella could leave their world to rot.

But she didn't have the heart to abandon the world that had treated her, like she was a person and not somebody's property.

"Okay," Isabella said, making everybody else look at her in shock. "But before that"

Suddenly in a selected individuals mind, they felt something change.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Doctor Holiday said, she didn't like people messing with her mind.

"I just simply took away the knowledge to capture me" Isabella said, shocking all of them. "Oh and don't bother with any data or recording. I just wiped them out too. **In every place on Earth and outside of Earth** "

"Damn it" Black and White Knight said.

The Scientist were very upset with losing precious data.

"Now then" Isabella said, literally opening a hole in reality, connecting to the other Reality.

Unfortunately, there was only rock's left, she found out as she stepped through, unstable Nanites were everywhere, threatening to kill anything that comes in contact with them.

They did not harm her just floated around her as she connected to the core.

Suddenly, it was like she was standing onto a sound wave, each movement she made, an echo would spread, her eyes took on the form of the Omega Nanite.

Her eyes activated, and the reality stopped breaking and started to form itself back up again, before countless eyes.

This world people were shocked to see the Reality that had been destroyed and how beautiful it was, especially on Earth as the environment was almost half way built.

The scenery was soon finished reconstructing itself.

"[Bring Back Life]" She said, telling all the Nanites that were in the Advanced Human's, to bring back those they killed back to life.

People were being formed.

Naked.

But they were alive.

"Amazing" This world's Cesar said, he would very much like to collect samples from the other reality.

His fellow Scientist were also fascinated seeing glimpse of the other reality.

Even White Knight and Black Knight weren't unaffected by how beautiful the other reality was, it made them think the world was so much more peaceful.

Then one by one, the people from the other reality began to disappear, going back into their own reality to join their loved ones.

But the power that kept this world crowd bound, was still there.

The last to disappear was another reality's Rex, but not before Isabella gave him a kiss on the lips.

"See, you soon" She said.

Other reality Rex became a blabbering mess, as he disappeared.

Noah laughed at his Rex's face.

Everybody was now gone, leaving just her.

"It funny really." Isabella said. "I gave them six years to get their act together, after I saved them from the Nanite Event. They've accomplished so much in that time frame, that you wouldn't believe. They actually fixed World Hunger." Shocking a good half of them, before she shrugged and said. "But then again, I'm sure none of you want to hear about the other reality. I'm sure your world is much more wonderful, now, after I left"

They could all almost hear her Laughter, as she left.

She knows, they hadn't gotten anywhere since she left, in fact it was worse.

And she was letting them know, that she know.

 _Was there a bigger slap then this?_

And scene!

I'm so tired, that I can't even think of a summery for the next chapter. Please review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	12. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
